Une nouvelle vie pas si parfaite
by May-neechan
Summary: Conan a 13 ans, mon histoire se passe donc six ans après la tram du manga. Etant donné que beaucoup de chose sont révélé dans le manga en se moment,mon histoire ne prend pas en compte certain élément, qui apparaisse dans les dernières files sortis (a parti de la fil 890 environ et de l'épisode 742). Ran est partis au etats unis, laissant un adolecant derriere elle, shinichi est def
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens, voila donc c'est une nouvelle fan fiction, j'espère quelle vas vous plaire et n'hésitait pas a me laisser des commentaire et de me donne des conseils pour que je puisse m'améliorer

j'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

-Alors, les études ça avance ?demanda un adolescent à travers le téléphone.

-Ça avance, ça avance, mais avec les sortie de Sonoko, je galère un peut, railla la femme a son interlocuteur.

-Et avec Araide-sensei ? interrogea t il

-Ça va, mais toi tu n'as toujours pas de copine ?

-Ran-neechan ! dit le jeune garçon d'un air blasé.

Un petit sourire s'affiche sur le visage de la femme, un sourire de satisfaction. Elle s'excusa simplement, puis une seconde fois pour lui dire qu'elle devait reprocher. Ils raccrochèrent chacun de leur cotés.

La vie de Conan, avait bien changé en 6 ans, il avait grandis, Ran était partis au Etats-Unis avec Sonoko, Araide et Makoto, il avait donc déménagé chez les Kudo et récupérer son ancienne chambre, pour ne pas gêner Kogoro retourné dans la police. Mais bien des choses avait disparu dans cette salle, toute les photos avec Shinichi était au grenier. La chambre était simple, des murs blanc, décorés de quelque poster d'équipe de foot. Un simple bureau remplis d'affaire de cours, en face d'un lit. Au-dessus de celui-ci, il avait remplacé les photos de sa «première » vie, avec celle de sa seconde. Il y en avait des tas, des photos de lui et les détectives boy au fil du temps, la photo de Sonoko et Ran le jour de leur remise de diplôme, ou encore des photos d'anniversaires.

Les enfants, ou tout du moins ancien enfants, étaient entré au collège, et s'étaient énormément rapproché, enfin autant que peuvent être proche des enfants qui passes leur journées ensemble depuis qu'ils ont 7 ans. Ils ne se séparer jamais, et refuser que quelqu'un le fasse pour eux, même l'année où ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe, ils s'étaient plaint et avaient réussis à changés de classe pour se retrouver tous ensemble.

Cependant chacun avaient pris un club différent. Genta était entré dans le club de basket, Conan dans le club de foot, Mitsuhiko dans le club d'échec, Ayumi avait suivi les traces de son idole, Ran, et était entré dans le club de karaté, et enfin Ai avait bien évidement rejoint le club de chimie où elle excellé, c'est vrai que qu'inventé un poison qui fait rajeunir la victime et plus ou moins difficile (enfin je dis ça, je dis rein). Conan se le va de son lit et mit sont téléphone dans sa poche en se dirigeant vers la maison du professeur Agasa.

La rentrée des classes était enfin arrivé, les cinq adolescents rentré maintenant en 4ème (je fais le même système scolaire qu'en France, c'est plus simple). Comme tous les ans, les collégiens se retrouvaient chez le professeur Agasa le jour de la rentrée, et faisaient le chemin ensembles. Ils traversaient les routes les plus bondées de la capitale.

-Tu as eu Ran au téléphone ? demanda Haibara.

-Ouais… comme toutes les semaines, répondit simplement Conan

-Et ? interrogea la jeune fille en levant les sourcils ?

-Quoi et ? Si tu veux savoir on a juste parlé du rentré et des sorties qu'elle fait avec Sonoko et les deux autres.

Ai voulu répondre et charrier une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami, mais fut bousculé par un homme, elle s'empressa de lui crier dessus, comme quoi il devait faire attention et au moins s'excuser. Mais l'homme la stoppa en luis attrapant la main. Sur cette action Ayumi qui était quelque mètre plus loin voulu répliquer par un coup de pied bien placé, comme l'aurait fait Ran quelques années avant, mais la main de Conan attrapa le pied de son amie.

-Quel accueil ! dit l'homme

-Akai ! cria Haibara en voyant l'ex copain de sa défunte sœur.

-Vous le connaissais ? demanda Ayumi en « récupérant » son pied.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demandas Conan étonné de voir l'agent du FBI se baladait simplement dans la rue

-J'allais chez toi, faut que je te parle, c'est important !

Il tourna son regard vers Ai et lui demanda d'éloigner les trois apprentis détectives, qui évidement râlèrent en retour. Conan leur demanda de lui inventé un nouvelle excuse (faut dire qu'il sèche souvent les cours notre héros ) et en échange il leur expliquerait tous, tous se qu'il pouvait expliquer en tout cas. L'agent et le détective s'éloignèrent dans une ruelle.

_-Elle_ est revenue, déclara Akai en s'appuyant sur le mur sale de la ruelle.

Conan écarquilla les yeux

-Pourquoi ? dit-il sèchement

-A ton vis ? répliqua l'agent en montrant l'adolescente aux cheveux en carré

Conan se retourna vers la scientifique, fronça les sourcils, baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux derrière sa mèche, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers l'agent.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, continua Akai, nous somme deux prêts à donner notre vie pour elle, moi par promesse, toi par amour fraternelle.

-je lui ai promis aussi

Un léger silence s'installa, Akai se releva et commença à partir. Il se retourna et s'arrêta.

-Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais elle nous a donné rendez-vous.

Le jeune détective leva la tête, et attrapa l'objet lancé par Akai. Et celui-ci partit laissant Conan seul dans la ruelle. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir sa main et trouva un papier avec des indications. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il comprenne à quoi elles correspondaient. (Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent le petit Conan)

La nuit était tombé, Conan n'était pas passé à l'école le matin, il était rentré chez lui et avait attendu l'après-midi pour revenir, prétextant une affaire à résoudre avec Shuichi. Ai se doutait bien que son excuse était bidon, mais au bout de six ans elle avait appris à ne pas lui poser de question, qu'elle savait sans réponse.

En quelque heure Conan s'était retrouver devant Vermouth, Gin, Vodka et Chianti en compagnies de Shuichi. Aucunes armes ne pointaient, toutes rangé dans leurs étuis. Les quatre membres de l'ancienne l'organisation étaient en face des deux « agents » du FBI (bah oui, on ne peut pas dire que Conan soit vraiment un agent du FB, mais quand même).

-Et bien cela fait longtemps silver Bullet, fit Vermouth regardant l'enfant devenue grand, tu as bien grandis depuis la dernière fois.

-Bizarrement toi tu n'as pas changé, contrairement à tes compagnons, railla le jeune détective.

-Toujours aussi insolent

-Toujours aussi énervante

Les deux interlocuteurs affichèrent le même sourire. Gin, ne supportant pas être mit à l'écart pas qui que ce soit réplique :

-Je vois que Shuichi Akai est là aussi, contre toute attente. Comment as-tu survécu ?

-Tu es directe mon cher Gin, mais si tu y tiens je vais te dire comment je t'ai battu, il y a cinq ans.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon bah voila le chapitre 2, donc merci a Ranxshin59 pour ton commentaire et tes conseil, j'ai essayé d'améliorer tout ça et je me suis relu 3 fois, donc j'espère que c'est mieux.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2

Tous avaient commencé avec une couverture qu'il ne fallait pas perdre, un frère aimant et une nouvelle identité, grâce à ça, Akai Shuichi, grand agent du FBI et ennemis juré des hommes en noir a réussi à déjouer la mort. Mais si _tu _échappes à la mort, quelqu'un d'autre doit mourir pour rétablir l'équilibre. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende urbaine après tout, qui aurait pu croire que cela arriverait. Vous me direz, « mais non c'est simplement une coïncidence, la magie n'existe pas. » Oui peut être mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de la magie c'est juste l'amour inconditionnelle d'un frère près à tout pour sauver la vie de son aîné.

Ce frère ? Inconnue, formé depuis sa naissance en tant qu'agents secret, connu par quelques agents très spéciaux, et sa famille, mais par personne d'autre.

Le jour de la présumée mort d'Akai, tout était prévu au moindre détail. Shuichi devait rencontrer Kir, son frère à l'arrière de la voiture en cas de problème. Elle devait le « tuer » et jeté le de la falaise, enfin c'est ce que devait croire l'organisation. Pour cela il suffisait de faut sang, d'une bonne cachette et d'un mannequin très réaliste. Mais un détail avait tous changé, tout fait tomber à l'eau, un appel de Gin, il n'avait prononcé que trois mots, mais c'est trois mots avaient mis fin à la vie du frère : « fait tous péter ».

Kir préféra garder sa couverture aux sains de l'organisation et fit littéralement tout pété, avec une simple bombe dans la voiture. Akai voulu affronter son destin, et accepter la mort, mais son frère refusa et poussa Akai de la voiture et le remplaça. C'est comme ça que le grand frère survécu en échange de la vie de son frère. Pour le reste c'était simple, étant frères, leur ADN était presque semblable, et cela suffisait pour tromper le FBI et sa famille.

Et ensuite venait en scène le déguisement en Okiya, Conan étant au courant, il lui prêta sa maison sans hésitation, comme ça il pouvait à la fois garder un œil sur Ai mais également sur la maison. Pour sa famille les deux frères étaient décède, ce qui fut une grande surprise le jour du retour de Shuichi, mais avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent il fallait régler quelque chose une bonne fois pour toute.

Je comprends mieux, alors vous n'étiez pas que deux, mais trois. L'organisation n'a pas sous-estimé que toi, mais toute la famille Akai, déclara Gin interrompant le fils de l'histoire.

En effet, et c'était une grosse erreur de votre part, car tu sais évidemment ce qui s'est passé ensuite, répondit Shuichi un sourire sur le visage.

La guerre avait commencé. Un plan fut mis au point par les agents du FBI, Conan et Haibara. Cette dernière n'avait était mis au courant qu'au dernier moment que Akai était en vie. En réalité, elle ne savait pas qui était cette agent du FBI nommé Shuichi Akai, dont parlé toujours Conan, mais quand elle le vit elle comprit immédiatement son rôle dans cette guerre.

Le plan était plutôt simple, Ai entrait dans le QG de l'organisation par les conduit d'aération. Elle prévenait de chaque emplacement des gardes, pour que le FBI puisse s'infiltrer sans trop « déranger ». Ensuite, il suffisait d'éliminer, ou en tout cas d'arrêter tous les hommes en noirs. Mais le plus important était Anokata, le boss de l'organisation, un individu que personne ne connaissait, hormis les plus au placé de l'organisation, tel que Gin, Pisco, ou même Vermouth, sa « préférer ». Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de s'occuper du boss : Le silver Bullet du FBI, Shuichi Akai. Ce qu'il fit avec un immense plaisir.

Il avait d'abord joué les snipers pour éliminer les éléments les plus gênants et avait ensuite rejoint les autres. Il les avait quittés dans un couloir, un couloir vide, immaculé de blanc, une simple lumière pendant au plafond et au bout une porte, une seule et unique porte. Mais c'était trop facile pour lui de passer par une porte, il repéra donc l'emplacement de la salle et décida de passer de fenêtre en fenêtre. Il fit donc demi-tour, et entra dans une autre pièce, juste à côtés, il se débarrassa des hommes en noir présent en quelque seconde, et ouvrit la fenêtre laissant entré un air froid qui envahit toute la pièce. Il enjamba la fenêtre et s'accrocha à la gouttière pour arriver à côtés de l'autre fenêtre. Il sortit son arme, entra dans la pièce, et la dégaina en direction du boss assis sur son fauteuil dos à la fenêtre.

Tu as mis du temps, avant de venir, silver Bullet, fit le chef de l'organisation encore assis sur son fauteuil, sans même se retourner.

Comme on se retrouve, Akai-San, fit une seconde voix venant de l'autre côté de la salle.

Shuichi leva la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Il vit un grand homme aux cheveux longs argentés.

Gin.

Celui-ci pointait sont arme sur Akai, qui lui-même la pointait sur la tête du boss.

Lâche ton arme, Gin, je n'hésiterais pas a tiré, déclara l'agent du FBI d'un ton menaçant.

Tire Gin ! cria le patron, je préfère être mort que de voir cet ****** encore en vie.

Ai descendit des conduits dans une petite pièce qui servait de cagibi. Connaissant tous les recoins du bâtiment, elle se dirigea vers son labo, qui se trouvait au sous-sol. Conan l'avais rejoint en cours de route, pour s'occuper des hommes en noir qui risquait de s'en prendre à elle. Apres avoir descendu quelque étages ils arrivèrent dans le fameux labo

Je connais la suite Akai ! J'étais présent !

C'est vrai, mais tu l'raconter aux autres, dit l'agent narguant sont ennemis,

Un silence s'installa et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gin

Tu leurs a expliqué comment tu as tué votre grand chef, continua-t-il.

Gin pointa son arme sur Shuichi qui s'empressa de faire de même suivi de Conan et tout le monde. Toutes les armes étaient braquées sur Akai, et deux sur Gin

Que faisaient les deux gamins dans le labo ! dit l'homme en noir espérant changer de sujet.

Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua aussi tôt le jeune détective énervant au plus haut point Gin qui pointa finalement son arme sur lui suivit par tous ses petits mouton qui firent de même, sauf Vermouth qui baissa la sienne et se contenta de sourire, et de chuchoté :

Touché.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Toutes les armes étaient pointaient sur Conan, trois armes dirigeaient vers un gamin de treize ans. Lui-même pointait son arme sur Gin, seul une arme était rangé, celle Vermouth. Tous avait une raison, Chianti voulait vengeait la mort de son ami Korn, mort six ans au paravent pendant la bataille contre l'organisation, Gin voulait simplement éliminer ce gamin insolent qui lui taper sur les nerfs, Vodka lui suivait seulement se que lui disait son « aniki ». Et vermouth avait fait une promesse, vielle de 6 ans.

La tension avait montés d'un cran. Plus aucune paroles n'étaient prononcés, il y avait un silence mortelle.

- Je vois que tu as gardé des souvenirs de notre petite « viré » tous les deux, Edogawa Conan-kun, déclara Gin.

- Faut dire qu'ils sont plus ou moins marqués dans ma peau, répliqua Conan relevant la manche de son uniforme du FBI.

Des cicatrices et des brulures partout sur son bras, mais si ce n'était que la, il en avait partout, sur tous le corps.

- Ton œuvre te plait Gin ! cria Conan

- Plutôt oui, répondit l'assassin un sourire machiavélique qui lui fendait le visage en deux.

Les paroles de Gin énerver de plus en plus Conan, sa haine envers lui n'avait jamais était aussi grande. Il pointa son arme sur Gin et sans réfléchir tira. Akai voulu le stoppais sachant très bien ce que ça allait causer, mais il n'eut le temps que de craché un « Non » que la balle était partis, déclarant une bonne fois pour toute la guerre. Les deux agents du FBI se cachèrent aussi tôt derrière des conteneurs, suivis par les hommes en noirs, qui firent de même. Et l'action commença, les tirs s'enchainaient. Vermouth essayé tant bien que mal de dévier les tirs vers Akai, pour éviter de rompre sa promesse. Les têtes sortaient de derrière les conteneurs, les mains tiraient et tous se cachaient à nouveau, se préparant à refaire cette action une dizaine de fois encore. La bataille dura une dizaine de minutes, qui s'écoulèrent comme une éternité pour les consternés.

Conan avaient plus de mal que les autres avec les armes à feu, bien que son père lui est appris a tiré a Hawaï, il ne faisait pas le poids face à trois professionnels du crime et des armes à feu. Il avait en face de lui des snipers, ne l'avantageait pas tellement, bien qu'il est à ses côtés un meilleurs sniper.

Mais au bout de dix minutes il fut touché au bras (youpi une nouvelle cicatrice !), par Gin. Ne pouvant plus tiré il se contenta de sortir une petite oreillette et appela la seule personne pouvant l'aider.

- Otto-San, j'ai besoin de toi.

De son cotés Shuichi tiré rapidement, ne laissant a Vodka (moins douer avec les armes) que peu de répit, il réussit enfin a le touché également, un partout.

Le vent commença à se levait, un vent anormal. Les deux agents du FBI levèrent la tête sachant très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Un hélicoptère, rien que ça, apparu dans le ciel presque noir (vers 21h en été). Shuichi couru vers Conan traversant le flot de tir dirigeait vers lui. Une échelle se déroula devant eux. Mais, il était hors de question pour Gin qu'ils s'échappent comme ça, sans qu'il ne face rien. Il prit le sniper dans son dos et tira sur le pilote de l'hélicoptère. Raté. Il réessaya. Encore raté. Il n'avait pas perdu la main, il faisait seulement trop noir et le vent des hélices dévier ses balles. Pas grave, il se rabattit sur son plan de secours, le gamin. Avec un bras en moins, il est plutôt difficile de monté une échelle. Mais avant même qu'il eut le temps de tiré, il se ressue une balle dans chaque épaule, l'empêchant de tenir son sniper. Les deux agents se dépêchèrent de montés l'échelle une nouvelle fois sous les tirs de Chianti, les deux autres blessés et vermouth qui ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser encore plus Conan.

Quand les agents étaient enfin dans l'hélicoptère, un seul mot vient à l'esprit de Gin : « Merde ! », et il n'hésita pas à le crier.

- En hélicoptère ? T'es sérieux ?

- Bah quoi ça a marché…

- Y avais plus discret comme moyen de transport, Otto-San

- Otto-San, répliqua Jodie, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Jodie était l'une des seule personne de la « team Kudo » (yukiko, yusaku, ai, Agasa, Jodie, Akai, et James) à ne pas connaitre la véritable identité de Conan. Et comme d'habitude Conan faisait des gaffes qu'il devait justifier à chaque fois, par une excuse bidon.

- Oui, c'est mon père adoptif, on ne te la pas dit ?déclara Conan dans le feu de l'action, ce qui choqua et yusaku et Jodie

- Vraiment, mais pourquoi ?

- Bah après la mort de mes vrai parent, lui et yukiko mon recueilli, en quel que sort…

- Oh je ne savais pas, je suis désolé, répondit agent du FBI d'un air désolé sur le visage.

Un léger silence s'installa, mettant Jodie encore plus mal à l'aise, elle s'empressa de dire quelque chose.

- Je suis peut-être trop curieuse, mais comment ils sont morts ?

- De ? répondit le petit détective

- Bah tes parents.

L'adolescent regarda Yusaku intensivement, qui compris qu'il devait prendre le relais.

- L'organisation… déclarai l'écrivain sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait, s qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part de son fils

- Vraiment ? Je comprends mieux l'attitude de Conan depuis qu'il est petit…

Apres tout elle le connaissait depuis qu'il avait sept, cela faisait très exactement six ans quelle le connaissait, et depuis toutes ces années, il avait pourchassé les hommes en noir, elle en connaissait maintenant la raison. Tous du moins elle pensait en connaitre la raison. Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi il ne ressemblait pas à un enfant, il avait dû grandir plus vite que les autres après la mort de ses parents. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu réclamer ses parents, car il savait que même si il le voulait il ne les ramènerait pas.

L'excuse créé par les deux Kudo était parfaite, elle répondait toute les questions que se pouvait se posait les gens.

L'hélicoptère se posa finalement au QG japonais du FBI.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Un agent du FBI, accompagné par le plus grand écrivain de polar du Japon, du fils de celui-ci et une scientifique, s'était installé dans un pub français. L'endroit était plutôt rustique, typiquement français, quelque coq par-ci par la décorant une salle faite de bois assez rustique. Ils s'étaient assis à une table de quatre, chacun ayant sa place. Une serveuse en tablier arriva et pris leur commande.

- Alors se sera deux bières, un martini et un sherry cobbler, s'il vous plait, répondit l'agent du FBI montrant les chiffres avec ses doigts.

- Les enfants ne peine pas de boisson, demanda la serveuse regardant Ai et Conan, parce que vous n'avez commandé que de l'alcool et je ne peux pas leur en servir, ils sont trop jeunes.

- Non on n'a pas soif, merci, mais ils sont de grand buveur, c'est tout, répliqua Conan prenant sa voix d'enfant (oui même a 13 ans il fait ça)

- Très bien, je reviens tous de suite

Ils attendirent que la serveuse soit partie, pour reprendre leur conversation et pour pouvoir enfin se plaindre :

- Je n'ai même pas le droit de boire de l'alcool… grogna Conan

- Tu n'as que treize je te rappelle, même si t'a grandi t'es toujours mineur, répondit son père tentant de le consoler un petit peu

- Je n'atteindrais jamais la majorité à ce train-là…

Il fit une tête blasé et plongea sa tête dans ses bras croisé sur la table, en signe de désespoir.

- Moi je l'ai déjà atteint, fit remarquer la scientifique narguant Conan au passage.

- La ferme…

La serveuse revint enfin avec les boissons, elle déposa sur la table du côté des adultes et repartis. Les adultes en question passèrent aux « enfants » leur vers une fois la serveuse derrière le bar.

- Y'a que moi que ça choque qu'il est pris un sherry ? dit l'agent du FBI coupant une merveilleuse conversation.

- Et alors, c'est le seul alcool que je peux encore boire, et qui ne me dégoûte pas, répondit Conan son verre la main

Akai et Yusaku se jetèrent un regard, puis se mirent à sourire regardant ensuite la voisine du jeune détective, qui comprit immédiatement leur allusion.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! cria-t-il

- Et ils pensent à quoi, Kudo-kun ? répliqua Ai sur un ton neutre comme à son habitude.

- Rien…

Ai voulu répliquer sarcastiquement comme à son habitude, mais fut interrompu par des rires se dirigeant vers eux. Les trois collégiens s'arrêtèrent devant la table de nos héros avec un grand sourire. Ils saluèrent les adultes, et prirent le temps de gronder Conan qui n'avait pas fini son verre remplit d'alcool, avec des arguments tels que « l'alcool n'est pas autorisé pour les mineurs » ou encore des « arrête de te prendre pour un adulte, tu n'as que treize ans », les même arguments qu'ils sortaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Conan afficha une face blasé

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les mômes ? dit-il en insistant bien sur le mot « mômes »

- Je te signale que t'as le même âge que nous ! Et puis on voulait aller à la piscine, mais nos mères ont dit : pas sans toi ou sans Ai-chan, répondit Ayumi

- Pourquoi pas sans nous ? Vous venez de le dire, on a le même âge

- Oui, mais elles vous trouvent plus matures que nous.

Conan afficha un petit sourire à sa façon, le genre de sourire moqueur et blasé à la fois. Haibara avait pris l'habitude de plus sortir en compagnies des détectives boy que les années précédentes, elle acceptait de jouer avec eux presque tout le temps, cependant Conan c'était l'inverse, il refusait presque toujours les activités proposées, même celles par le Professeur Agasa, pour une raison qu'il était le seul à connaitre.

- Je passe… dit le détective de treize d'un air détaché.

- Oh non ! Pas encore, s'il te plait Conan, ça fais au moins 2 ans que t'es pas venu à la piscine ou à la plage ! protesta Ayumi.

Le jeune détective voulu répliquer, mais tout le monde le fixé, les collégiens le supplier du regard. Son père réussi finalement à le convaincre d'y aller avec eux.

- Ok, mais à une seule condition, je…

Il fut coupé par les crier de joies des enfants qui le tirèrent en direction de la piscine de leur collège. Il n'y avait pas d'autre piscine dans beika, le collège acceptait donc de recevoir les élèves et leur famille le weekend. Les trois détectives en herbe récupèrent leur mayo de bain dans leur casier, en compagnies de la scientifique. Ils se changeraient rapidement, les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre.

Conan, lui était resté debout appuyer sur un mur du vestiaire, il n'était apparemment pas décidé à bouger.

Ayumi et Ai sortirent de leur vestiaire, suivies de près par Genta et Mitsuhiko.

- Bah, il est où Conan ? interrogea Ayumi

- Il doit être encore en train de se changer, déclara Mitsuhiko.

- Ah ! en parlant de ça, je l'ai vu appuyer sur le mur, il n'avait même pas récupéré ses affaires.

Alors que Ayumi cracha un « hein ?! », Ai elle fronça les sourcils, et se dirigea sans hésiter dans le vestiaire des garçons. En quel que coup d'outil elle repéra Conan appuyer sur un mur, comme l'avais indiqué Genta. Sans s'en rendre tout de suite compte Conan sentit son dos décoller du mur, et ses jambes avancées toutes seules vers la salle des bassins. Il leva la tête et vit une fille de son âge, les cheveux coupé court un peu rosé, le tiré par le bras. Il reconnut tout de suite Ai et voulu se défaire de son emprise, mais il était déjà trop tard il se retrouvait déjà à côtés du reste des détectives.

- Bah pourquoi t'es pas en mayo de bain ! cria une voix parmi le groupe

- J'ai dit que je venais qu'a une condition, que je ne me mette pas de mayo et que je ne baigne pas… il fallait m'écouter.

Les détectives boys se plaignirent du manque d'enthousiasme de leur camarade, quand un maitre-nageur arriva vers eux un grand sourire qui coupait en deux son visage.

- Je suis désolé les enfants, mais il est interdit de rester habillé dans la salle des bassins.

- Vous voyez, déclara Conan levant ces deux mains d'une manière à dire « c'est-pas-moi-le- coupable-je-le-jure » et fit demi-tour en direction des vestiaires.

Le groupe le regarda partir ne pouvant rien faire. Ai se décida et ordonna aux enfants d'aller jouer plus loin, ils s'exécutèrent laissant les deux camardes d'infortunes seuls à seul. Le détective s'arrêta, mais ne se tourna pas vers Ai pour autant.

- Je ne te le dirais pas, Haibara…

- Pourquoi.

Ce n'était même pas une question, mais bien une affirmation

- C'est comme ça c'est tout…

Il continuait de fixait le sol, et elle fixait son dos

- Je t'ai fait confiance, et je t'ai tout dis de moi, de mon passé, mais apparemment tu n'as pas assez confiance pour me dire ce qui te traquasse autant. Depuis quand tu ne me racontes plus tout, depuis quand je suis exclu de ta vie. Cela va faire deux, comme l'as fait remarquer Ayumi, que tu n'as pas mis en mayo de bain, que tu ne mets ni short ni manche courte. Même en été tu gardes un pull et un pantalon ! De quoi as-tu honte ! QUE CHERCHES-TU À NOUS CACHER !

Conan fut un peu choqué par l'attitude de sa camarde, il quitta le sol de vue et tourna vers elle la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il souleva un manche de son pull, laissant apparaitre les mêmes cicatrices que les jours d'avant. Ai écarquilla les yeux, elle fixait les blessures de Conan, lui n'avait pas détourné son regard de celui de sa camarade. La scientifique se dirigea vers lui, l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena dans les douches des garçons. Elle le plaqua contre le mur. Mais il n'avait pas l'air choqué pour autant, comme si il s'attendait à cette réaction.

- Où ?

Silence

- Où est-ce qu'il y en a encore.

Le détective ne tient plus et détourna le regard.

- Partout, avait-il murmuré.

Elle parut en quelque sorte choquée. Elle lâcha la manche de Conan, et souleva son t-shirt laissant apparaitre son ventre lui aussi défiguré. Elle fit de même avec le pantalon et souleva le bas de celui-ci jusqu'au genou. Elle se releva et prononça la question que Conan redoutait le plus.

- Qui ?

Et elle eut la réponse qu'elle redoutait le plus.

- Gin.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut les gens, voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vas vous plaire, oui je sais que j'ai sortit l'autre hier, mais j'avais trop hâte de l'écrire, donc voila. Je vous laisse le lire et donnait moi votre avis .

BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

Chapitre 5

- Gin.

La scientifique parue mourir sur place, son teint avait pâli à vue d'œil, ses yeux exprimé la peur, l'effroi. Elle avait l'aire terrorisée.

Pourquoi Gin lui avait-il fait ça ? Comment avait-il su que Conan avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec l'organisation ? Etait-ce la faute de Vermouth qui les avaient finalement dénoncés ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi elle, était toujours en vie ?

Tant de question qui fusait dans sa tête, mais qui était sans réponse. Elle voulait avoir ses réponses, elle voulait lui poser toute ces questions, mais comment demander à une victime la raison de son agression et comment tout cela s'était passé.

Ai n'eut même pas besoins de demander, Conan lui expliqua calmement, les yeux toujours rivé sur le sol.

- Tu te souviens il y a environ deux ans, nous étions en 6ème, et j'ai loupé presque un mois de cours.

La scientifique acquiesça sans vouloir coupait son camarade.

- C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à devenir distant, ne plus montrer ma peau, à ne plus vouloir sortir avec vous…

Il laissa une courte pause, et continua

- Pour ne pas vous montrez que j'avais peur, j'étais effrayé, à chaque fois que je voyais une porte s'ouvrir, à chaque fois que je voyais juste qu'un objet pointu, j'avais même peur de toi.

- De moi ? dit-elle tout bas en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, tu me rappelais toujours cette foutue organisation, et portais toujours cette blouse, comme eux…

Il avait relevé la tête et regardait maintenant Ai sans les yeux.

- Tu sais, quand on dit il y a cinq ans que les hommes en noir avaient été battus et détruit, ce n'est pas vrai, tant qu'il en reste, même un seul, ce ne sera jamais fini. Il faut juste leur laissait le temps de reprendre des forces, et ils reviendront encore plus puissants qu'avant.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, une seule question lui venait à l'esprit :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Il ne savait même pas que tu exister !

Conan eut un rire jaune qui effraya la scientifique qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

- Une erreur. Une simple erreur qui aurait pu, une fois de plus me couter la vie.

Silence

- La vie ma laisser une seconde chance quand Shinichi est mort, mais stupide comme je suis j'ai commis les mêmes erreurs, mais cette fois je n'étais pas seul…

- Quelle erreur ?

- Dire le simple mot Sherry pendant une « mission », pas vraiment officiel avec Akai.

- C'est à cause de moi ?

- Non, il en a juste déduit que j'avais un rapport avec toi.

Cette fois le silence dura quelques minutes, ils se fixaient dans les yeux, se comprenant même se parler.

- Raconte-moi… s'il te plaît

- Je… je ne peux pas.

Le détective n'avait jamais paru aussi faible, aussi effrayer devant elle, elle n'insista pas et le pris simplement dans ses bras. Certes ce n'était pas souvent, mais dans ce genre de situation on ne peut pas faire autre chose. Conan se laissa faire, il plongea sa tête dans le cou de son amie, sentant les larmes lui monter dans ses yeux.

La porte des vestiaires grinça, les deux amis se séparent en voyant la personne qui venait d'entrer. La petite fille ouvrit en grand la porte, elle avait vu ce qui venait de se passer, elle était un peu jalouse de son amie, qui avait tenu « son » Conan dans ses bras, mais voyant les yeux gonflés et rougis de Conan, elle décida de ne rien dire et de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

- Vous ne venez pas ? demanda Ayumi calmement.

- Si j'arrive, répondit Ai essayant de coller un sourire sur son visage. Rentre…

Conan acquiesça et partit en leur tournant le dos.

- Mais… fit Ayumi

- Laisse-le…

Dans l'aéroport de Tokyo, une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'années, accompagné par son meilleur et son petit ami, discutait tranquillement.

- Ça fait du bien de revenir au Japon ! Conan-kun sera surpris de nous voir !

Les deux autres personnes acquiescèrent, et tout le groupe partit en direction de beika.

Au même moment chez le professeur Agasa. Ai ouvrit la porte d'entrer qui donnait sur le grand salon. Elle vit le professeur Son tablier autour de la taille, préparant le diner.

- Je suis rentré !

- Ah Ai-kun, j'avais peur que tu ne rentres pas pour le repas.

Elle chercha ensuite quelque chose du regard. Elle vit la télé allumée sur une série policière. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle vit Conan avachi sur le canapé, les yeux fixaient sur la télé sans vraiment la regarder.

- Ça va ?dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, lui poussant ses jambes au passage

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas. Répondit-il simplement sans même la regarder.

- Edogawa Conan-kun tu m'énerves au plus haut point.

Il savait que ça aller barder pour lui, elle ne l'appeler comme ça que quand elle était réellement énervée.

- Mais voyons Ai-kun calme toi, il t'a seulement dit que tout aller bien, fit remarquer le professeur

Ai lui sortit son regard du « c'est-pas-à-vous-que-je-parlait »

- Mais après tout de quoi je me mêle, je vais aller ranger le labo… bafouilla-t-il.

« Trouillard » pensa Conan.

- Tu pleures dans mes bras et quand je rentre tu me dis que tout vas bien, tu ne foutrais pas un peu de moi, là ?

- Premièrement je n'ai pas pleuré dans tes bras, fit-il remarquer le feu aux joues. Et deuxièmement c'est toi qui m'as pris dans tes bras, moi je n'ai fait que te laisser faire pour ne pas te vexer…

- Mais oui c'est ça… ajouta-t-elle faisant rouler ses yeux, dans cette situation que voulais-tu que je fasse, je voulais te poser d'autre question, mais je voyais bien que tu n'avais plus la force pour y répondre.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

- N'en parlons plus, s'il te plaît.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, puis elle acquiesça.

La sonnette retentis dans toute la maison, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir et entendit le professeur crier « c'est bon je peux remonter, vous avez fini ?! », elle roula une nouvelle fois les yeux et ouvrit la porte, le professeur remonta du labo au même moment. Conan lui s'en fichait de qui il y avait devant la porte et se reconcentra sur son feuilleton.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle laissa apparaitre les trois personnes de l'aéroport.

-Ran-kun, Sonoko et Araide, que faites-vous là, vous n'étiez pas aux Etats-Unis !

Quand Conan entendit les noms il crut halluciner, il n'avait pas vu Ran depuis au moins quatre, tout du moins en chair et en os. A vrai dire il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle sortait avec Araide et qu'elle avait dit qu'elle n'aimait plus Shinichi. Il l'avait lui-même maintenant oublié, mais tout de même.

- Bonjour, professeur, nous sommes en vacances et nous avons voulu venir voir nos vieux amis. Déclara Ran le même sourire que les années précédentes. Conan-kun n'est pas là ?

Le dit « Conan-kun » sortit de derrière le canapé, prononçant son habituelle « Ran-neechan ! » un grand sourire sur le visage. Son regard s'arrêta sur la main de Ran entrelacé dans celle du docteur, son regard s'assombrit une petite seconde, puis redevint normal. Mais Haibara avait bien remarqué ce regard, elle savait à quel point il avait souffert quand Ran lui avait appris sa relation avec Araide, et pour cela elle avait haï Ran au plus haut point. Avant elle l'aimait car elle lui rappelait sa sœur, mais c'était avant qu'elle ne fasse souffrir Conan, depuis elle ne ressent aucun amour pour cette fille.

- Bah alors Ai-kun, tu ne me dis pas bonjours. Dit Ran un grand sourire sur le visage.

Comme seule réponse elle eut le regard noir de la scientifique, qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Tout le monde alla aider le professeur à faire plus de nourriture dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais Ran voulait une explication, pourquoi cette gamine de treize ans la détestait. Elle laissa donc tout le reste des personnes se charger du repas et entraina Ai dans une autre salle, pour lui posait LA question.

- Pourquoi me détestes-tu ?!

- Tu sais n'est-ce pas, la véritable identité de Edogawa-kun

* * *

Merci encore d'avoir lu!


	6. Chapter 6

Salut les gens, donc voila le chapitre 6! Je vais normalement sortir les chapitres tout le lundi a partir de maintenant.

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui mon laisser des commentaires, sa m'a fait super plaisir

merci à: mim56; toma210 ; Tim Kudo; et a Ranxshin59

et pour te répondre mim56: le couple prévu est en effet ShinxAi, enfin plus CoxAi, et je voulait faire un chapitre avec le kid, mais faut d'abord que je trouve le message, le truc a volé...

Ohet surtout merci à Lutias'Kokopelli pour son aide

bonne lecture

Chapitre 6

- Tu sais n'est-ce pas, la véritable identité de Edogawa-kun.

Ran se pétrifia, elle parut choquée par les paroles de la gamine, et il y avait de quoi. Pourquoi lui dire une telle chose ? Et puis de toute façon en quoi sa répondait sa sa propre question ? Comment une gamine de treize ans osait parler de la sorte à une adulte !

- Qu-quoi ? Bafouilla Ran, je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Menteuse.

Un simple mot, et pourtant si puissant. Menteuse ? Elle ? Et puis de toute façon si Conan avait vraiment une autre identité, ce n'était pas elle la menteuse dans l'histoire. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais que tu sais qu'il est Kudo-kun, continua Haibara.

- Mais voyons Ai-kun, comment veux-tu que ce soit possible, Conan n'est qu'un enfant et de toute façon…

- Tu viens de te dénoncer toute seule, coupa la scientifique, Tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça si tu ne savais pas.

« Comment a-t-elle su que je savais ? Comment ? Serais ce possible qu'elle aussi ? »

- D'accord tu as gagnée, je sais.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- La vraie question est « pourquoi n'a-t-il rein dit ? »

La collégienne ne répondit rien. Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Une bataille du regard avait commencé. Peu de personne arrivais à supporter le regard de la scientifique.

- Pourquoi ne réponds tu pas à ma question, qu'es ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes ainsi ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est à cause du faite que je ne lui ai rien dit.

- As-tu la moindre idée du mal que tu lui as causé, de la solitude dans laquelle tu l'as plongé, sais-tu combien de temps ça a duré ? Te rends-tu compte que cet idiot avait le cœur si abîmé qu'il trouvait encore le moyen de prendre ta défense, alors que je faisais tout mon possible pour qu'enfin il te haïsse. Peux-tu compter le nombre d'années qu'il lui aura fallu pour accepter de tourner la page, pour réussir à se défaire de toi ? Sais-tu combien de rencontres furent vaines, combien de femmes qui tentaient de l'aimer se sont heurtées à ton parfum ou à l'écho de tes mots imbéciles, qui le faisaient rire. Certes maintenant t il a oublié, mais il ne pourra jamais vraiment s'en remettre. Et aujourd'hui tu arrives, main dans la main avec Araide-sensei, sachant très bien qu'il serait là.

C'était donc ça la raison, Haibara haïssait Ran car elle était amoureuse de Conan, parce qu'elle l'avait vu souffrir par sa faute. C'était évident…

- Tu l'as dit toi-même il a oublié. Et de toute façon connais-tu vraiment la raison de notre dispute.

Flash-back :

Ran et Sonoko étaient déjà partis aux Etats-Unis, elles faisaient toutes les deux les mêmes études pour devenir avocates. Conan et les détectives boy étaient enfin rentrés au collège, en classe de 6ème. Shinichi quand à lui n'était toujours pas revenu. Il continuait de sortir des excuses bidon. Il se débrouillait pour être là aux anniversaires, aux fêtes… Mais il ne savait pas que Ran, son amie d'enfance, presque petite amie était au courant depuis bien longtemps de son identité.

Les premières années, elle avait laissé couler, elle n'avait rien fait pour découvrir la vérité. Mais au bout de trois ans d'absence, elle se faisait du souci, elle ne savait plus quoi pensée. L'avait-il abandonné ? Venait-il aux fêtes quelques fois par ans seulement pour dire « salut, quoi que t'en pense je suis toujours là ». Elle avait commencé à faire des recherches, à rassembler les faits, comme elle avait vu tous les détectives autour d'elle le faire.

Elle avait d'abord imaginé des choses banales, comme il y a une autre fille, ou encore, il y a des problèmes avec la mafia… etc.

Puis elle avait repensé à son explication insolite qu'elle avait inventé quelques années aux paravents. Conan et Shinichi, sont-ils la même personne ? Ou simplement de la même famille comme veut lui faire croire tout le monde. Elle avait donc rassemblait tout ce qu'elle savait, et pouvait enfin le prouvait : Conan EDOGAWA était en réalité Shinichi KUDO.

Après avoir tout découvert elle n'avait rien dit, espérant naïvement que Conan lui avouerai, mais en vain. Elle avait donc attendu, un an, puis deux ans. Deux ans était passé et rien. Elle c'était décider : obligeait Shinichi à tout lui dire.

Ran était assise dans sa chambre universitaire, qu'elle partageait avec Sonoko. Elle prit son téléphone et passa ses doigts sur les touches jusqu'à trouver le contacte qu'elle chercher, elle l'appela. Les « bip » du téléphone résonnèrent dans son oreille.

- Hallo, fit une voix de l'autre côté du combinait.

- Shinichi ?

Ils parlèrent plusieurs heures, se racontant leurs journées. Mais Ran s'en fichait de ce qu'il lui disait, elle avait beau lui tendre des perches, il ne disait jamais ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Et la dispute qui gâcha plus de 20 ans de grande amitié arriva. D'une simple remarque de Shinichi avait déclenché la guerre. Une simple remarque sur l'incompétence de Kogoro, puis une réponse énervée de Ran, suivit d'une seconde remarque et ainsi de suite. Mélanger la dispute, même minime, avec l'impatience de Ran, un secret trop lourd, et vous obtiendrait une rupture.

Fin du flash-back.

- C'est tout ? demanda Ai en levant les sourcils.

- Bah en fait, après ça on ne s'est plus parlé pendant un moment, même Conan ne me parlait plus, et ensuite j'ai commencé à sortir avec Tomoaki, et là on s'est complètement éloignées.

Haibara ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de partir en direction de la cuisine. Ran la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, et elles s'assirent à table avec tout le monde.

Quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte, le professeur se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Salut ! cria une voix que Conan reconnue immédiatement

- Oka-san ! Qu'es ce que tu fais là, dit-il appuyant ses mains sur la table.

Yukiko et Yusaku entrèrent dans la maison du professeur. L'actrice courra vers son fils et le pris dans les bras.

- Co-chan !

- Oka-san ! Lâche-moi, je peu plus respirer.

La scène se déroulait sous les yeux ébahit de Sonoko et Araide qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Ran elle était un peu plus choqué par le faite que Conan l'appelle « Oka-san » devant tout le monde.

- Oka-san ? Prononça Sonoko. Depuis quand la mère de Shinichi-kun est aussi la mère du morveux !? Continua Sonoko clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

- C'est MON Co-chan que tu appelles morveux ?! cria Yukiko approchant son visage de celui de Sonoko.

L'héritière Suzuki balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles et se frotta la joue du bout du doigt

- Je rigole ! Cria une nouvelle fois l'actrice cette fois un grand sourire sur le visage accompagné par son clin d'œil habituel.

Yusaku entra à son tour dans la pièce et salua tout le monde, avant d'expliquer que Conan était enfin leur enfant adoptif, grâce à l'aide du FBI évidement, et qu'il était venu fêter ça en « famille ». Le professeur les invita donc à rester manger avec eux.

Les plats s'enchainèrent assez vite, l'entrée, le plat, le fromage.

- Hey Co-chan, fit Sonoko d'un ton moqueur

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

- Tu n'as pas chaud comme ça ? demanda Sonoko. Pourquoi tu gardes ton pull. Tu as quelque chose à cacher ? Continua-t-elle toujours aussi moqueuse.

Haibara, Yukiko et Yusaku s'étaient arrêter de mangé, la fourchette à mi-chemin.

- Je suis malade, j'ai attrapé un rhume, dit-il simplement.

- Tu mens, morveux, tu porterais un masque sinon

- A table ? Et comment je mangerais, idiote.

- Tu n'en portais pas tout à l'heure non plus…

- Je peux garder un pull si je veux, merde quoi !

Sonoko se leva et se dirigea vers Conan.

- On ne parle pas comme ça a une adulte !

Elle leva sa mains et commença à la descendre violemment en direction de la tête de Conan, mais celui l'attrapa, ce qui souleva la manche de son pull devant tous le spectateur présent à la table.


	7. Chapter 7

Voila le chapitre 7, comme promis . Je vous souhaite une bonne fête nationale a tous et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7

- On ne parle pas comme ça à une adulte !

Elle leva sa main et commença à la descendre violemment en direction de la tête de Conan, mais celui-ci l'attrapa, ce qui souleva la manche de son pull devant tous les spectateurs présents à la table. Personne ne réagit immédiatement. Les premiers à remarquer furent les trois personnes au courant, Haibara, et les parents du consterné. Ils se stoppèrent littéralement de respirer, Conan fit de même. Il se dépêcha de lâcher la main de l'héritière, et de cacher les marques de son passé.

Sonoko n'avait rien remarqué, Araide, Agasa et Ran non plus. La fille Suzuki afficha un petit sourire de victoire.

- Alors, tu nous as cachés bien quelque chose.

Sonoko attrapa le pull de Conan, qui lui attrapa la main l'empêchant de révéler son secret.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches là dessous, continua-t-elle en tirant encore sur la manche du collégien.

Conan connaissait très bien le caractère de son ancienne camarade de classe, quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose, elle le découvrait. Mais il n'y avait que deux secrets qu'elle ne devait pas découvrir, et celui-là en faisait partie.

- Mais lâche-moi ! Sonoko !

Il avait beau essayer de se débattre, Sonoko réussi finalement à l'avoir. Elle révéla finalement son secret. Les personnes présentes écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant la peau du jeune garçon, ils ne réussirent qu'a prononcer un « Qu'est-ce que… » en cœur.

- C'est rien… essaya de ressuer Conan.

- Qui t'as fait ça Conan-kun, demanda Araide en fixant le bras du concerné

- C'est euh… je… enfin…moi.

Tout le monde fut choqué, mais cette fois vraiment tout le monde, pas seulement ce qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'histoire. Aucun des occupants du salon n'auraient pensé que Conan allait répondre ça. Mais après tout, que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Ce n'est pas comme ci il avait eu le choix de dire que c'était de sa faute, que son bras et tout le reste de son corps soit comme ça. Tant qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui se cachait sur son corps, ils ne pouvaient découvrir la vérité.

Et le silence laissa sa place à toutes les questions, les questions de genre « pourquoi ? », « comment ? », « qui est au courant ? ». Conan ne savait plus où donner de la tête, trop de questions se superposait, il se contenta de regarder les trois personnes qui ne prononçaient pas un mot. Il regarda d'abord ses parents, puis Ai et de nouveau ses parents. Voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider, il se leva en appuyant ses mains sur la table et courut l'étage dans la première chambre qu'il vit.

Et le silence reprit le dessus.

Le jeune détective était assis dans sur le lit de la chambre, qu'il avait reconnue comme celle de Haibara. Il avait la tête dans les mains, les doigts entremêlés dans ses cheveux bruns. Il se leva en sursaut, frappa le meuble en face de lui et se laissa ensuite glissait le long de celui-ci.

Les gens présents dans le salon sursautèrent en entendant le bruit.

- Je vais aller le voir, prononça Ai calmement

- Je viens aussi, cria sa mère en se levant.

Les deux femmes montèrent à l'étage et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la fameuse chambre. Ai entrouvrit la porte.

- Je vais rester ici pour l'instant, vas-y sans moi Ai-chan.

La scientifique acquiesça et entra dans la chambre, elle vit Conan assit par terre contre son armoire, les genoux contres son torse et la tête enfoncée dedans. Elle avança doucement et se mit à la hauteur de son ami.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que c'était toi…

Il releva la tête.

- Que voulais tu que je dise ? « salut je m'appelle Conan Edogawa et quand j'avais 11ans un homme m'a torturé parce qu'il cherchait une scientifique, qui est juste à côtés de vous, sinon ça va ? »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état en six ans, depuis ce matin tu es comme ça.

- J'ai su garder le secret pendant deux ans et il suffit d'une journée pour que tout le monde le sache. Ma deuxième vie est encore pire que ma première…

- Ne dis pas ça Co-chan, prononça sa mère en entrant à son tour, tu as eu deux chances et ces deux fois tu as choisi de protéger les autres aux dépens de ta vie. Ca fait de toi une personne bien, mon chéri.

- Merci Oka-san

Dans le salon il y avait toujours le silence. Sonoko regrettait ce qu'elle venait de faire, Ran se demander si Conan avait fait ça à cause d'elle, Agasa savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais ne pouvait pas poser les questions à Yusaku devant tout le monde, quant à Araide il réfléchissait.

Il y a deux ans, il était revenu au Japon pour affaire familiale, mais pendant son séjour des agents du FBI lui avaient apporté le corps de Conan inconscient. Il avait soigné toutes ses plait, il en avait sur tout le corps. Il avait demandé d'où elle provenait mais personne avait voulu lui répondre, secret défense on lui avait dit. Il n'avait rien dit à Ran pour éviter de l'inquiéter, mais il se posait toujours des questions mais n'était pas allé plus loin. Mais aujourd'hui il savait très bien que Conan avait menti.

- Nous devrions aller voir ce qui se passe, fit Agasa en regardant Yusaku

- Laissons faire Yukiko et Ai-chan, elles le connaissent mieux que nous après tout, répondit l'écrivain.

Des bruits dans l'escalier se firent entendre, ils virent les trois personnes montaient précédemment redescendre. Haibara retourna s'asseoir avec les autres, Yukiko et Conan se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. L'ancienne actrice fit un signe à son mari de les rejoindre, qui s'exécuta immédiatement.

- On va rentrer, indiqua Yukiko son habituelle sourire sur le visage.

- Je suis désolé gamin, prononça Sonoko honteuse.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit le collégien en attrapant le poignet de la porte.

La famille Kudo sortit et se dirigea vers sa maison. Conan monta immédiatement dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et se contenta de se couchait.

Dans la résidence du professeur Agasa le repas se finit plus rapidement que prévu les trois invités allèrent voir les parents de Sonoko puis se de Ran.

Le professeur et Ai allèrent chacun dans leurs chambres respectives.

Le silence prit progressivement ses aises dans la petite rue, on entendait seulement quelque bruit de métal tombé lourdement dur le béton par la faute de chats errants.

Conan dormaient dans sa chambre. Il était enroulé dans sa couette. Il bougeait, frappé du pied le mur, transpirait. Il se réveilla soudainement. Il poussa un cri, se redressant en sursaut dans son lit. Des gouttes coulaient sur son front. Il respirait lourdement. Il plongea son front dans le creux de ses mains. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en trombe, sa mère entra et se jeta au pied du lit. Son mari la suivie d'un pas moins rapide.

- Encore des cauchemars ? chuchota-t-il

Le détective acquiesça

- C'est bon je vais me recoucher, ce ne sont que des cauchemars après tout.

Sa mère souffla et se releva

- S'il y a un problème appelle…

Elle fut coupée par un cri qui résonna dans toute la maison.

- CONANNNNNNNNN !

- Haibara ! cria Conan.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et couru vers la résidence du professeur. Il s'arrêta devant le portail suivi de près par son père. Ils entrèrent dans le jardin, regardèrent par une des fenêtres. Personne.

Ils entèrent par la porte, Conan se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Il alluma sa montre-lampe torche. Des yeux bleus apparurent dans la pénombre, puis des verts un peu plus hauts. Des cheveux blancs qui tombaient en cascade et plus bas des cheveux courts roux. Seules deux personnes avaient de tels cheveux.

- Gin

- Edogawa Conan, on se voit souvent en ce moment.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitait pas a me le faire savoir dans un commentaire, a lundi prochain pour le prochain chapitre


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Ils entèrent par la porte, Conan se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Il alluma sa montre-lampe torche. Des yeux bleus apparurent dans la pénombre, puis des verts un peu plus hauts. Des cheveux blancs qui tombaient en cascade et plus bas des cheveux courts roux. Seules deux personnes avaient de tels cheveux.

- Gin

-Edogawa Conan, on se voit souvent en ce moment.

Un canon pointé sur la tête rousse de Haibara, un sourire narquois sur le visage de l'homme vêtu de noir, et l'horreur qui se reflétait dans les yeux des deux collégiens. Que se passait-il encore ? Comment Gin avait su que Haibara était là ? Mais surtout comment avait-il su qui elle était réellement ?

- Mais co-comment ? balbutia Conan, comment as-tu su…

- Qui elle était ? continua Gin, c'est simple j'ai des contacts dans tous les collèges. On a donc recherché où est-ce que Conan Edogawa allait et on a cherché une gamine ressemblant à Sherry. Bien que je ne sache toujours pas comment et pourquoi elle a rétrécit, mais je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de me le raconter, continua-t-il en se baissant vers la scientifique pétrifiée par la peur, lui murmurant ces derniers mots.

Haibara tourna la tête et sera les points jusqu'à ce que ces articulations blanchissent. Conan chercher quelque chose du regard, une chose qui avait une chance de sauver Haibara, mais quoi ?

- Ne te fatigues pas gamin, rien ne pourra la sauver, sauf un marché que je te propose.

- Un marché ? demanda Conan en écarquillant les yeux

- Oui, un marché, répondit Gin un sourire sadique collé sur la face, si tu veux que t'a chère Sherry soit libéré, il te suffit de tuer un élément gênant, Kaito KID.

Il avait dit cela avec tant de naturel, comme s'il lui demander d'aller acheter une baguette. Conan ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait. Tuer le KID ? Non, impossible, il ne pouvait pas c'était inhumain et contre tous ses principes. Il reprit soudainement son sérieux, la haine se dessinant sur son visage. Il ne devait pas lui montrer qu'il était sans moyen de se défendre.

- Tu la tueras de toute façon, tu ne fais ça que pour que je fasse le sale boulot.

Gin rigola.

- Je suis peut-être un meurtrier, mais j'ai une parole. Si tu le tus, je te la rends, mais je continuerais de la traquer, évidemment.

- Non ! cria Ai se débattant, tu n'es pas comme…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Gin la frappa à la tête avec son arme, ce qui la fit tomber dans les pommes. Conan hoqueta et avança d'un pas. Il resta silencieux quelque instant.

Il réfléchissait comment s'en sortir, comment réussir à éviter de blesser Ai ? Il regarda discrètement la bosse à sa cheville. Non il ne pouvait pas, Gin risquait de tirer sur Haibara, et puis de toute façon il est bien meilleur qu'un gamin aux armes à feu. Conan ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et dégaina son arme, après tout, la situation ne pouvait pas être plus critique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La balle partie en direction de sa cuisse.

La balle, oui une balle sortie d'un canon, mais du quel ? Dans quelle cuisse s'était réfugiée cette balle de cuivre ? Lequel des deux était touché ? Lequel des deux avait perdu ? Conan tomba lourdement au sol tenant son membre ensanglanté. Il avait perdu. Il était touché. Il n'avait plus de solution.

Gin avança vers la porte le corps inconscient d'Ai dans les bras. Oh qu'est-ce qu'il rêvait de la tuer maintenant, de lui faire payait le prix de sa trahison, de l'achever ici, au sein de sa propre maison devant les gens qui l'aiment. Mais il devait attendre. Attendre et rien d'autre.

- Fais en sorte que le vol du KID, qui aura lieu demain, soit son dernier, ou il lui arrivera la même chose qu'à toi, suivi de sa mort et de la tienne.

Sur ses mots l'homme en noir sorti de la résidence et parti le corps de la scientifique sur la banquette arrière de son porche. Conan tenta de le poursuivre, mais trop affaiblit pour cela. Il se contenta de crier « merde » plusieurs reprises en s'écroulant sur le sol. Il s'agrippa ensuite aux marches de la cave tentant de les gravirent.

Son père arriva en court ayant entendu le coup de feu.

- J'ai retrouvé le professeur Agasa à l'étage, il est inconscient, mais il va bi… oh mon dieu !

L'écrivain interrompit sa phrase en voyant la jambe de son fils. Il l'aida à remonter et l'installa sur le canapé, tout en soignant le plus possible la jambe de son fils, qui avait refusé d'aller à l'hôpital.

- Il a pris Ai, tenta-t-il d'articuler entre deux cris de douleur.

- Que t'as-t-il demandé en échange ? demanda calment son père, il t'aurait simplement tué s'il n'attendait pas quelque chose de ta part.

- Il m'a demandé de tuer le KID, demain soir, et il a précisé que si j'appelais le FBI, il lui ferait pire que ce qu'il m'a fait.

Conan tourna son regard vers le sol. Il était perdu, que devait-il faire pour sauver sa camarade ?

- Et bien dans ce cas, tuons le KID, déclara son père un grand sourire de victoire.

Ce sourire, Conan le connaissait, quand il l'affichait c'est qu'il avait toujours une idée derrière la tête, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

- Tu as un plan ? demanda le décrive choqué par la réponse de son père.

Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiesçait. Conan sourit.

Le père et le fils Kudo retournèrent dans leur maison après avoir installé le professeur dans son lit avec un mot lui expliquant la situation. La mère du blessé cria d'horreur en voyant dans quel état rentré, encore une fois, son fils.

Conan et son père passèrent la nuit à déchiffrer le code du KID, celui-ci l'avait fait parvenir à la police depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Mais Conan n'y avait pas prêté attention étant occupé par une affaire plus importante, ce qui aurait surement vexé le KID s'il l'apprenait.

Il avait feuilleté le journal ou se trouvait la lettre :

**_Quand le ciel est à découvert_**

**_Je le traverserais,_**

**_A la recherche de mon premier amour perdu_**

**_Bien loin trop de sa maison_**

**_PS : je t'attends Tantei-kun, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu…_**

**_KID_**

La nuit allait être longue. Conan ne trouvait aucune piste, certes ce message n'était pas plus difficile que les autres, au contraire il était même plus facile. Mais Conan avait la tête ailleurs. Ou était Ai ? Que lui faisait subir Gin ? Quel était le plan si mystérieux de son père ?

- Je pense que la première ligne indique, qu'il viendra quand la nuit tombera, c'est-à-dire à 20H35 environ ? déclara Conan essayant de se concentrer un minimum.

Son père acquiesça, et ajouta :

- La seconde ligne doit vouloir dire qu'il viendra en deltaplane comme à son habitude, mais la troisième…

Conan resta silencieux et posa sa main sur son menton.

- Son premier amour… murmura l'écrivain, qu'elle était sa première pierre volée ?

- A toi de me le dire, c'est toi qui as poursuivi le KID en premier

- Oui mais, tu as dit toi-même que ce n'était plus même qu'avant, donc il va peut être venir revoler sa première pierre.

- Moui c'est possible, il avait volé la black star des Suzuki. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça lui rapporterait vu qu'il rend les pierres, c'est qu'il en cherche une en particulier.

Le détective prit son ordinateur sur les genoux et commença a tapé sur les touches. Soudain son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

- J'ai trouvé, déclara-t-il en voyant son père regardant l'encrant

- Le cœur de l'océan ?

- Oui, le cœur représente l'amour, « perdu » car sa propriétaire l'égarer pendant la tragédie du Titanic. Et la dernière phrase indique qu'il va être exceptionnellement exposé au Japon.

Le père expliqua brièvement son plan à son fils qui secoua la tête en signe d'abrogation. La mère entra dans la salle et demanda à son fils d'aller se reposer un peu. Il s'exécuta.

- Ah oui, il faut que tu me rachètes une chemise, c'était ma dernière…

Le lendemain Conan n'alla pas au collège, ce qui inquiéta les détectives boy, qui l'appelèrent immédiatement

- Je suis malade, c'est Haibara qui m'a refilé son rhum, répliqua-t-il aux questions de ses amis

Le soir arriva à grande vitesse, Conan avait tout préparé pour son affrontement contre le KID. Toutes les issues étaient gardées par de dizaine de gardes, d'autres gardes étaient postés devant le collier. Mais il manquait une personne a l'appelle, surement la plus importante de toute. Cette personne courait dans les escaliers. Il montait sur le toit pour attendre son plus grand rival.

Arriver devant la porte du toit, il s'arrêta et déposa sa main sur taille, frôlant l'objet accroché à sa ceinture. Conan baissa les yeux.

- Je t'attends, comme tu me la demander à la fin de ton message


	9. Chapter 9

Voila, je suis encore en temps est en heure ( faite que sa dure ^^)

Donc merci encore a Toma pour son commentaire super sympa, sérieux c'est trop gentil se que t'as dit, merci a Eyto aussi.

Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Arriver devant la porte du toit, il s'arrêta et déposa sa main sur taille, frôlant l'objet accroché à sa ceinture. Conan baissa les yeux.

- Je t'attends, comme tu me la demander à la fin de ton message

Deux ombres sur le toit, une vêtu de noir et une vêtu de blanc. Le bien et le mal ? Non, enfin peut être.

L'ombre blanche tenait un bijou, un collier en fait. Il le leva et soupira. L'ombre noire, restait simplement debout la main sur sa ceinture.

- Je te le rends, ce n'est pas lui que je cherche, déclara-t-il en lançant le collier à son rival.

Le dit rival l'attrapa et le mit dans sa poche sèchement. Le voleur se retourna et fixa le détective.

- Eh bien, je suis dessus, la dernière fois que tu es venu à un de mes vol en pull et non en chemise c'était quand tu avais, quoi ? 8 ans…, railla le KID.

- Désolé, mais elle a était trouée par une balle hier… répondit sarcastiquement Conan

- Oh ça explique ton bandage… Fais attention la prochaine balle pourrais bien être fatale…

Ils se fixèrent en silence qu'elle que seconde avant que le voleur ne se retourne et face un signe de la main.

- Sur- ce je te laisse Tantei-kun.

Conan ne réfléchit pas et dégaina son arme, il la pointa sur son adversaire qui se retourna instinctivement. Il afficha un sourire, un sourire arrogant.

- Je n'aurais cru que ce serais toi qui me menacerais avec une arme, répliqua le voleur avec son éternelle arrogance.

- Je ne le fais pas par plaisir, au contraire.

Kaito regarda le détective intensément lui demandant silencieusement la question évidente « Qui ? ».

- Des hommes

- En gris ?

- Non noir.

Le voleur paru choqué quelques secondes, et retrouva sa « poker face »

- Je ne pendais pas gêner autant de monde, déclara l'ombre blanche

Conan souffla gardant son adversaire à l'œil.

- Tu es un voleur, évidemment que tu gènes les gens.

Le sourire du KID grandit.

- Pourquoi accepter de me tuer ? Pourquoi enfreindre tes principes pour moi ? Oh mes c'est surement à cause d'une fille. Tiens-je paris que c'est à cause de la gamine arrogante.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et plongea le canon de son arme dans son étui. Les deux adversaires s'échangèrent un sourire.

* * *

- D'accord donc si j'ai tout compris je suis sensé vous révéler mon identité, au risque de me faire tuer, ainsi que toi et la gamine ?

Le voleur était affalé sur le canapé des Kudo, les coudes sur le dossier. Conan était assis aux côtés de son père. Tous les deux étaient assis correctement, les pieds au sol et le dos droit. Kaito était toujours vêtu de son costume blanc, son chapeau ornant sa tête et son monocle couvrant son œil droit.

- Tu connais bien la mienne… répliqua le détective.

- Tu comprends, je voudrais éviter de me faire arrêter pendant que j'emmène ma fille à l'école.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de t'arrêter si tu n'es pas déguisé en KID.

« C'est pas un déguisement… » Pensa le KID vexé, il soupira.

Un chapeau blanc orné d'un simple ruban bleu s'envola dans le salon, lancé par le bras du voleur. Il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Le monocle s'envola à son tour dans la pièce stoppant sa course dans le couvre-chef.

L'écrivain écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le sosie de son fils. Son regard vacilla entre les deux « jumeaux ». A l'inverse du détective qui resta stoïque, il ne sembla même pas étonnais de leur ressemblance.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit remarquer le collégien un sourire illuminant son visage, un sourire que lui rendit Kaito.

- Kuroda Kaito, pour vous servir, se présenta le voleur en faisant une révérence. Donc contrairement c'est quoi votre plan, continua-t-il.

- Tu te fais juste passer pour mort, et nous on se charge du reste.

- Ok faut juste que je prévienne ma femme, prévient-il en prenant son portable.

- Non.

Conan prit le téléphone de Kaito qui se décomposa.

- T'es fou ! Elle va me tuer si je m'absente sans prévenir, et j'ai prévu des choses avec ma fille ce weekend.

- De toute façon t'es déjà mort, répliqua-t-il de façon désintéresser.

Conan se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre, son père fit de même et rejoignis sa femme. Kaito resta sur le canapé et soupira.

* * *

Conan et Kaito avaient déménagés dans un appartement inconnu de l'organisation. Kaito ne sortait jamais, Conan lui avait interdit. Le détective ne sortait que très peu lui aussi, il se contentait d'aller à l'école et de faire quelque course.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir en tant que Kaito ? demanda le voleur fatigué de rester enfermé.

- Parce qu'ils savent peut-être ton identité, alors arrête de te plaindre.

- Je serai déjà mort, répliqua-t-il dans un soupire

- Je ne prendrais pas le risque de te laisser sortir.

Conan passait ses journées à revoir son plan, il vérifiait chaque détail, chaque action, pour qu'aucune erreur ne soit commise. Presque deux semaines étaient passé depuis la présumé mort du KID. Et aucune nouvelle de Gin ou de Haibara. Conan tournait en rond dans l'appartement, il insultait Gin, Kaito et même lui-même.

Un téléphone sonna à travers la pièce, Conan accouru et aperçu « NUMERO MASQUE » sur l'écran, il décrocha et fit signe à Kaito de se taire

- Halo ?

- Rendez-vous demain 20h à l'entrepôt près de la gare de Tokyo.

Et la tonalité résonna dans le combiné. Conan et Kaito échangèrent un regard suivit d'un sourire.

* * *

Une petite fille était assise, pied et main liés, dans une petite pièce vide. Une seule lumière pendant au plafond éclairait la salle. Le calage froid glaçait les pieds nus de la jeune fille, celle-ci tremblé, un léger vent entrait par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un short et d'un tee-shirt, surement un pyjama. Elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas bougé ? Tous les membres de son corps lui faisaient mal.

Elle reprit conscience, et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, une lumière vive l'accueillit, la forçant à refermer immédiatement ses deux orbes bleu. Elle entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Une voix grave pris la parole et prononça des mots qu'elle ne réussit à distinguer. Une seconde voix, plus douce, elle parla à son tour. Les échanges continuèrent sans qu'elle ne comprenne les phrases. Plus les voix parlaient plus elles semblaient correspondre à des personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Après une dizaine de minute elle n'entendit plus rien, les voix s'étaient tus, plus un bruit ne traversait la salle. Elle commença à réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait entendu, certains mots était plus compréhensible que d'autre, elle avait pu distinguer des bouts de phrase comme « il est mort… Qui était mort ? Qu'avaient ils vérifié ?

La mort, une seule chose l'avait provoqué des milliers de fois dans sa vie. L'organisation. Etait-elle avec eux ? Mais si c'était le cas, comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Comment allaient Conan et le professeur ? Et les enfants ?

Les voix ! Elle les reconnaissait ! Gin ! Et… Conan ? Que faisait-il-la ? Etait-il venu là pour elle ? Ou avait il était lui aussi enlever ? Avait-il…

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la salle. Un coup de feu. Elle entendit quelque chose tomber au sol, un corps surement. Mais de qui ?

La voix douce parla de nouveau, mais avec une femme cette fois. Conan, c'était la voix de Conan ! Mais alors le corps serait celui de…

Des pas se dirigèrent vers elle, et la voix parla plus fort cette fois, plus distinctement.

- Haibara ! Réveille-toi !

La dite Haibara tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière l'aveugla, elle réessaya. Elle distinguait quelque forme floue, puis des visages.

Conan était devant elle la fixant.

- Ça va !?

- J'ai froid, articula la scientifique.

Le détective sourit et déposa sa veste sur les épaules de sa camarade. La collégienne sentie son corps décoller du sol glacé pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Très vite elle se retrouva sur le dos de Conan qui avança vers la sortie. Son regard fut attiré par le corps sur le sol, c'était bien celui de Gin, elle laissa trainer son regard sur le sol avant de perdre de s'endormir la tête dans le cou de son ami.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut! Voila le chapitre 10! Bon y a beaucoup de CoAi et quand je dit beaucoup c'est beaucoup, mais j'en dit pas plus...

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Chapitre 10

Haibara reprit peu à peu connaissance, elle hésita à ouvrir les yeux. Où allait-elle se réveiller cette fois ? La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait était… les deux voix, puis une seule, et enfin le corps de quelqu'un au sol. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Elle décida finalement d'ouvrir les yeux, elle fut de nouveau éblouit par la lumière, mais cette fois la lumière était plus douce, plus naturel.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de s'asseoir dans le lit. Elle entendit un petit gémissement, elle baissa la tête et vit son détective préféré assis par terre, le visage plongée dans ses bras croisés sur le lit. La scientifique esquissa un sourire.

Il dormait paisiblement, il avait oublié tous ses problèmes pour quelque minute, des minutes qui se finirent bien vite quand il se réveilla.

- Haibara ? Tu vas mieux ? demanda le détective relevant la tête.

- Ça va, répondit Ai passant les mains sur son visage, que s'est-il passé ?

Le détective eu un léger hoquet, elle avait vraiment tout oublié ? Il se leva et s'assit sur le lit à côtés de sa camarade.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Seulement du froid, et de deux voix, la tienne et celle de…

Elle passa sa main sur son front comme pour retrouver ses souvenirs.

- Gin ? Oui c'était celle de Gin, j'en suis sûr. Mais pourquoi ? continua la scientifique.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer…

Ce qu'il fit, Conan lui raconta toute la semaine en détail, en passant par son enlèvement, le présumé assassinat du KID, et sans oublier la mort de Gin. Ai en profita pour enfiler une tenue plus décente et alla immédiatement se rassoir à sa place.

Elle se pétrifia à l'entente de cette dernière information. Elle fixa son camarade qui lui expliqua en détail la scène.

- J'étais venu au rendez-vous que Gin m'avais donné au téléphone, Jodie et Akai assurer mes arrières incognito. Au début ont à parler de l'assassinat de Kaito, mais ensuite j'ai dû dire quelque chose qui lui a pas plu. Il t'a menacé avec son arme. Après tout est allé très vite, Jodie a tiré, au début ce n'était pas pour le tuer, mais…

Haibara resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait aucune idée comment elle devait réagir.

- Tu… Enfin tu te souviens s'il t'a fait quelque chose ?

Elle reprit ses esprits.

- Euh... non… je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

- Oh ce n'est rien tu avais seulement quelques égratignures, la rassura-t-il.

Conan tourna son regard vers la joue de son amie, il effleura du bout des doigts la légère blessure. Elle garda les planté dans ceux de Conan qui releva ses deux orbes bleu. Ils se fixèrent quelque seconde sans rien dire. Leurs têtes étaient complément vides.

Conan se rapprocha doucement d'Ai et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux voyant qu'elle ne le rejetait pas. Elle sourit intérieurement fermant les yeux à son tour. Conan bascula au-dessus de Haibara et en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Elle glissa ses mains derrières le cou de son partenaire se rapprochant de lui un peu plus. Une main se baladait sur la cuisse d'Ai relevant légèrement sa jupe, une deuxième main s'apprêtait à retirer le bouton du chemisier de Haibara.

- On n'est sensé n'avoir que treize ans, déclara-t-elle.

- On s'en fiche, répondit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres que la scientifique lui rendit immédiatement.

Conan se pencha de nouveau sur Ai, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec un voie familière l'accompagnant.

- Je t'amène une soupe Ai-cha…

Conan, surprit, tomba du lit. Ai se releva et s'assit sur le lit remettant sa jupe par la même occasion.

- Si je dérange je peux partir, déclara Yukiko un plateau dans les mains et un sourire sur le visage.

- Non, non c'est bon tu peux rester, déclara le détective rouge pivoine.

La mère de Shinichi déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit sortie de la chambre en rigolant. Conan la suivit de près. L'adolescente déposa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et afficha un sourire.

Le collégien descendit les escaliers. Kaito était toujours affalé sur le canapé il tourna la tête vers le détective qui courait après sa mère.

-Maman!je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

- Tu sais Shin-chan, je m'en fiche vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous n'en avait pas l'air mais vous êtes grand.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Les collégiens ont fait une bêtise ? railla le voleur.

Conan roula les yeux et repartit dans la chambre. Il entra timidement dans la chambre et retrouva Ai toujours assise sur le lit. Il resta debout devant la scientifique.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, prononça doucement la collégienne, personne ne doit rien savoir.

- Je ne veux pas me cacher, répliqua le détective presque indigné, je t'aime Haibara.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, il l'avait dit, il l'avait enfin dit. Elle baissa la tête cachant son léger sourire à Conan.

- Pas moi, répondit elle sans vraiment y crois.

- Son sourire disparu avec celui du détective

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir repoussé ? demanda sèchement le détective ne croyant pas un mot de ce que disait sa camarade.

- Pour ne pas te faire de peine je suppose.

Elle avait fait réapparaître son masque sans émotion et si glaciale.

- Mais oui c'est cela.

Conan claqua la porte laissant la scientifique seule une fois de plus.

« Je suis désolée Kudo, mais je ne te mérite pas… » Pensa Ai laissant couler de gouttes salés sur ses joues.

* * *

- Prépares toi on va au collège aujourd'hui, ordonna sèchement Conan

L'adolescente acquiesça.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était comme ça, deux jours qu'il ne lui parlait presque plus. Elle ne pouvait plus le supportait, sa seule envie était de lui sauter dans les bras, de s'excuser et de seller ca par un baiser, mais tout ça, elle se le refuser. Il devait vraiment l'oublier, il méritait bien mieux, comme une fille qui n'avait pas créé un poison qui lui avait gâché sa vie par exemple, ou encore une fille qui ne méritait pas la prison pour complicité de meurtre. Était-ce vraiment trop lui demander de se trouver une copine normale ?

Ai enfila son uniforme du collège, passa presque une demi-heure dans la salle de bain, et eu à peine le temps de déjeuner que Conan était déjà partit sans elle. Ils passèrent par la porte de service de l'immeuble où logé maintenant les trois gêneurs pour l'organisation. Conan passait son temps à vérifier le toit des immeubles a la recherche de sniper. Ils arrivèrent finalement au collège sans trop de dégât et rejoignirent les détectives boy.

- Hey ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu Ai-chan, déclara Ayumi saluant sa meilleure amie

- Ouais j'espère que tu as ramené des croissants pour te faire pardonner, cria Genta toujours aussi affamé

- Genta !

Ai lança un regard vers Conan, qui détourna les yeux l'ignorant.

- J'étais malades, mais ça va mieux maintenant, rassura la scientifique un sourire chaleureux greffer aux lèvres.

La cloche sonna faisant immédiatement rentré tous les élèves dans leurs classes respectives. Le cours de maths commença pour la classe des détectives boy. Pendant toute la leçon Ai griffonnait sur sa feuille connaissant déjà tout le cours par cœur. Conan lui était presque entrain de dormir quand il sentit la petite voix d'Ayumi l'appeler.

- Eh Conan-kun !

Le concerné se retourna.

- Mhn ?

- Tu fais le match de foot qu'on prévu les autres classes de quatrième après les cours ?

- Non je dois rentrer directement désolé…

- Oh tant pis, fit la collégienne déçu affichant un sourire forcé

Il jeta un regard à la voisine d'Ayumi, qui n'était d'autre qu'Ai, elle leva les yeux à son tour croisant ceux de Conan qui se retourna immédiatement.

Les cours s'enchainèrent en compagnie des heures laissant la fin de journée pointer le bout de son nez.

- Tu rentres aussi Haibara-San ? demanda Mitsuhiko

- Oui je dois rentrer avec Conan

- Je suis sûr qu'ils se font un rendez-vous secret, déclara Genta moqueur.

Ayumi et Mitsuhiko ayant oublié leur amour d'enfance laissèrent s'échapper un petit rire

- Avec elle ? Jamais ! ne dit Conan aussi glaciale que possible.

Les quatre autres collégiens parurent choqués par la réaction du détective.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda Ayumi

- Non non ne t'inquiète pas.

Les deux acolytes partirent en direction de leur nouvel appartement après avoir salué leurs camarades.

- C'était malin ça, ils ont remarqué quelque chose maintenant… fit la scientifique qui marchait derrière Conan

- Ce n'est pas moi qui voulais que rien ne se sache, répondit Conan désintéressé.

- Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?! cria Ai se stoppant en plein milieu du trottoir désert.

- Bah c'n'est pas moi qui ai ruiné les espoirs de quelqu'un, répliqua-t-il se s'arrêtant à son tour.

- T'aurais voulu que j'entretienne de faux espoirs ?

Elle fit une petite pose et continua.

- J'aurais peut-être dut après tout, tu serais moins désagréable !

Ils se s'avançaient d'un pas l'un vers l'autre à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient la parole, ils n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Ah pardon de m'énerver contre mademois…

Ai le coupa en déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était indéniable, elle adorait leurs goûts.

Conan fut choqué, elle l'aimait ou pas ? Faisait-elle ça pour qu'il lui pardonne ? Etait-ce encore l'une de ses farces ?

Quand Ai recula enfin aucun mot ne venait à l'esprit de Conan mais une voix se fit entendre derrière un buisson.

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous secret.

* * *

Voila! bon sa fait un peu pervers derrière le buisson non? -'

A Lundi!


	11. Chapter 11

Salut! Voila le chapitre 11!  
A partir de maintenant toute la fic va s'accélérer, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus.  
Aller bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 11

Conan s'approcha de la porte de l'appartement en compagnies de Haibara. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux ne sachant quoi dire. Conan voulu attraper la poignée de la porte, mais sa main se ferma dans le vide. Sa mère avait ouvert la porte en trombe, et fixait les deux adolescents qui la saluèrent en rentrant.

- Asseyez-vous là s'il vous plait, demanda Yukiko montant le canapé en face de celui où était affalé Kaito.

- Les deux collégiens se regardèrent et s'exécutèrent, s'asseyant l'un a côtés de l'autre.

- Y'a un problème ? demanda Conan inquiet

- Il faut vous réconcilier, déclara l'ancienne actrice sans passé par quatre chemins

- Hein ? firent en même temps Ai et Conan

- On en a marre de vos disputes depuis deux-trois jours, répliqua Kaito à son tour une tartine encore dans la bouche.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et éclatèrent de rire devant les deux adulte un petit peu perdu.

- C'est bon, tout va bien ne vous inquiétaient pas, articula Conan entre deux éclats de rire

Le voleur et Yukiko ne lâchèrent qu'un « ah » ne sachant pas quoi dire. Des coups sur la porte se firent entendre. Conan se leva et récupéra une arme dans un tiroir avant dans lancer une à Kaito et Ai, qui les rattrapèrent en vol. Le détective s'approcha de la porte, toute la salle retenue son souffle quand il regarda dans la lentille de la porte, et il soupira.

Il rangea son arme à l'arrière de son pantalon et fit signe aux autres que tout aller bien. Quand la porte s'ouvrit des crient résonnèrent dans les couloirs.

- Hey ! crièrent les détectives boy

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !? demanda Mitsuhiko

- C'est à nous de vous demander ça ! Bon dépêcher vous d'entrer.

Les trois collégiens entrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon en regardant un peu partout, Conan regarda à droite puis à gauche inquiet et referma la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là les gamins ? demanda Kaito regarda Conan

- On n'est pas des gamins ! Et t'es qui toi déjà ? Fit Genta

« C'est vrais qu'il ne me connaisse pas comme ça, ils m'ont vu qu'en KID » pensa le voleur blasé.

- C'est un cousin, répondit Conan expédient le sujet.

- C'est vrai qu'il te ressemble, fit remarquer Ayumi.

- Bon qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?!

- On vous a suivis, et on vous a vus ! cria un des apprentis détectives.

Les deux faux enfants se regardèrent.

- Vous nous avez vu ? demanda calmement Haibara

- Vous embrassez ! cria Ayumi levant les bras au ciel.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le « couple » qui écarquilla les yeux.

- QUOI !? crièrent en cœur les deux acolytes.

- M-mais on ne sait pas embrasser, bégaya Conan innocemment

Les apprentis détectives continuèrent d'insister alors que Conan se défendait sous les rires de son sosie.

Un bruit sourd et des cris venant de l'escalier principal se firent entendre obligeant Conan à se levait, il courut vers la porte et descendit prudemment les marches. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les hommes en noir à l'étage plus bas qui fuyant les appartements. Les habitants criaient, les plus téméraires se défendaient, les enfants pleuraient leur mère essayant tant bien que mal de les calmer.

Conan remonta l'escalier, il vit tout le monde au pied de la porte le regardant interrogateur.

_- Ils_ sont là !

Les trois au courant de l'histoire se décomposèrent. Les trois autres ne comprenaient pas, ils posaient des questions comme « qui ? » ou « pourquoi vous êtes paniqués ? ».

- Mamans emmènent les enfants et cache les où tu peux faut pas qu'_ils_ les voient ! ordonna Conan

- Non ! tu ne nous excluras pas de cette affaire !

-Oui c'est vrais on peut t'aider !

- NON ! Vous, allez vous cacher et n'essayer rien, _ils_ sont dangereux ce sont des tueurs pro, si _ils _vous voient, _ils_ vous tuent ! s'énerva Conan, faisant taire toutes la revendication des plus jeunes. « Moi et Kaito on emmène Haibara en sécurité, je te fais confiance maman, prend soin d'eux »finit-il par dire en tirant Ai par la main.

Yukiko acquiesça et emmena les enfants. Les trois fuyaient montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au grenier.

- Tu veux ne pas te cacher ici quand même ! déclara Kaito avec son éternelle arrogance.

- Mais non idiot !

Ils se dirigèrent vers une trappe qui menait au toit. Un cadenas les empêcher de l'empruntait.

- Merde, cherchait un truc pour l'ouvrir.

Kaito sortit son arme la montrant à Conan qui roula des yeux.

- Plus discret...

- On n'a pas le temps d'être discret ! répliqua le voleur pointant son arme sur le verrou.

La balle partie défonçant le cadenas. Il ouvrit et fit monter Ai il monta à son tour. Les hommes en noir apparurent dans la salle poussiéreuse quand Conan commença à monter. Ils tirèrent sans hésiter sur le collégien.

- AAAAH !

Une balle frôla la jambe de Conan, puis une deuxième.

- Kaito emmène Ai chez le prof je vous rejoins plus tard

- OK mais évite de mourir, ironisa le seul –véritable- adulte

- Je vais essayer.

Il afficha un sourire et regarda Ai qui le fixait.

- Non tu viens avec nous, ils sont trop tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir !

Il regarda de nouveau Kaito qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Ai se retrouva dans les aires avec Kaito volant majestueusement à l'aide d'un deltaplane

« Tu vas me payer ça Kudo ! »

Conan se leva avec grande difficulté et se déplaça le plus vite possible. Il arriva au bord du toit et s'assit sur le petit muret. Il soupira. Il tourna la tête vers la trappe et vit des hommes commençaient à monter, il soupira une nouvelle fois et sauta.

Un des hommes tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où il venait d'entendre un bruit sourd.

* * *

- Kaito et Ai atterrirent dans le jardin du professeur. Ai se dirigea vers la porte et entra en trombe se dirigeant vers la cuisine cherchant le professeur.

- Prof ! cria la scientifique à travers la maison.

- Ai-kun ? Où est Conan ? demanda Agasa arrivant du salon.

- Il est encore à l'immeuble ! Ils sont arrivés et nous ont poursuivis dans l'immeuble ! déclara Ai

- Il s'est fait tirer dessus, ajouta Kaito arrivant derrière Ai

* * *

Le corps de Conan tomba lourdement sur un balcon en contre bas, il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. La première balle n'avais fait qu'effleurais le mollet du détective, l'autre avait fait une entaille plus profonde faisant couler un filet de sang le long de sa cheville.

Le collégien arracha une bande de tissu de sa chemise et l'entoura autour de sa blessure.

« Encore une chemise de gâchée »pensa Conan.

- Regarder autour de l'immeuble, ils ont pu sauter ! ordonna une voix grave

Conan se décomposa, il regarda partout, tournant la tête de tous les côtés. Le temps s'était arrêté, comment aller-t-il s'en sortir. Le balcon était trop haut, il ne pouvait même pas casser la vitre sans ses chaussures et un ballon, des coups de feu ferait trop de bruit.

Comment ? Comment ?

La porte vitrée s'ouvrit faisant sursauter le fuyard qui pointa immédiatement son arme sur… sa mère ?!

Yukiko Kudo, mère de Shinichi Kudo, mère adoptive de Conan Edogawa, femme de Yusaku Kudo et actrice à la retraite, venait simplement d'ouvrit la porte à son fils.

- Maman ? chuchota de détective choqué.

- Hey ! répondit sa mère lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Conan se leva avec un peu de difficultés.

- Bah qu'est-ce que t'a à la jambe ? demanda Ayumi qui venait d'apparaitre avec ses deux acolytes.

- Rien, mais comment vous êtes arrivés ici ?demanda-t-il en fermant la fenêtre.

Ils expliquèrent à tour de rôle. D'après eux ils étaient descendus mais les hommes étaient encore en bas ils sont donc remontés et une gentille femme leur a ouvert.

- Une femme ? Bon de toute façon ce n'est pas le plus important.

Conan sortis son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

"KUDO ! Tu vas me payer ce que tu viens de me faire !cria une voix à travers le combiné obligeant le consterné a décollé son oreille de celui-ci."

- Haibara, je n'ai pas le temps-là, on verra ça après. Je suis avec l'enfant, faut que tu demandes à Jodie de venir nous chercher avec l'hélico.

"Ok, mais quand tu rentres t'es mort, à tout à l'heure."

La tonalité résonna dans le combiné.

« Ouai enfin si je rentre pas je suis mort aussi de toute façon… » pensa Conan d'un air blasé.

- Bon, il va falloir monter sur le toit.

* * *

Bon bah voila ce chapitre est fini!  
Juste pour savoir, y'a que moi qui quand je voix de l'alcool(gin, vodka...) je pense immédiatement à détective Conan.  
Bon ok c'est bon j'arrête et je vous laisse, n'hésitait pas a laisser des commentaires.

OH TRÈS IMPORTANT! Lundi prochain je ne peu pas poster de chapitre donc bah à dans deux semaines ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Voila, je suis désolé de le poster en retard, déjà que je vous fit attendre deux semaine et en plus je le poste en retard -'. Merci a tom et Ryuugen pour vos commentaire, ça fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12

- Bon, il va falloir monter sur le toit.  
Ces paroles résonnèrent dans la tête des trois collégiens.  
- Tu veux monter ? Mais ce n'est pas de là que tu viens ? demanda Genta  
- Oui en plus ils sont tous là-haut ! rajouta Mitsuhiko.  
- Soit on reste ici et on attend qu'ils viennent soit on monte et on les prend par surprise ! Alors maintenant vous m'écoutait et ne faites rien sans que je vous le dise.  
Ils acquiescèrent encore un peu inquiet. Conan se dirigea vers la porte, regarda dans la cage d'escalier. Personne. Il fit signe aux détectives boy et à sa mère de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent d'un pas hésitant. Ils montèrent les quatre escaliers sans trop de difficulté, Conan en profita pour expliquer son plan qui inquiéta les enfants.  
Ils n'avaient jamais « affronté » des hommes aussi dangereux, ni même aussi nombreux. Mais ce qui les inquiétait encore plus était que Conan avaient l'air d'avoir l'habitude, il n'avait pourtant que treize ans.  
- Les problèmes commencent, lâcha Conan dans un murmure.  
Il sortit son arme, regarda le nombre de balles qui lui restaient.  
« Neuf, parfait » pensa-t-il.  
- Bon, commença-t-il se tournant vers ses camarades, ils sont deux devant la porte du grenier, je m'occupe d'eux, dès que j'ai fini je vais voir s'il y en a d'autres derrière la porte, vous, vous vous occupez de les attachés avec ça.  
Il lança une corde qu'ils venaient de sortir d'on ne sait où et la lança dans les mains de Mitsuhiko.  
Conan sortit le silencieux de son pistolet et le plaça sur le canon. Deux balles partirent discrètement en direction des deux hommes, chacun fut touché dans l'épaule.  
Ils s'écroulèrent chacun leur tour voyant arriver un adolescent. Ce même adolescent pris leur arme et se présenta en leur couvrant la bouche de ses mains  
- Ravi de vous rencontrer, moi c'est Conan, celui que vous cherchez. Vous serez gentille de ne pas crier.  
Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux à l'entente de cette phrase, mais reprirent leur sérieux immédiatement après. Le détective fit signe à son « équipe » de le rejoindre, qui s'exécuta.  
En quelque seconde les meurtriers étaient attacher, incapable de bouger, la fine équipe était entré dans le grenier entièrement vide, la trappe menant au toit encore ouverte.  
- Bon Mitsuhiko prend cette arme, maman prend l'autre.  
Il lança les armes dans chacune des mains.  
- Vous ne les utilisaient qu'en extrême urgence.  
Sur cette dernière phrase le plan se lança, Yukiko alla faire le guet devant la porte. Les détectives boys se cachèrent et Conan tira un coup de feu sur un mur. Tout devait se passer comme prévu : les hommes allaient descendre, n'étant apparemment pas très expérimentés, et le combat commençait.  
S'il avait correctement déduit il devait être une dizaine. Conan avait encore six balles et pouvait compter sur le karaté d'Ayumi, sur la force de Genta et sur l'intelligence de Mitsuhiko.  
Et tout se passa, neuf armes étaient pointer sur Conan, toutes tenus par des hommes en noir. Un des hommes plaça son doigt sur la gâchette, suivi ensuite par tous les hommes.  
Un sourire fissura la figure de Conan faisant frémirent les tueurs.  
- Maintenant ! cria le détective.  
Dès que le signal de départ fut prononcé les trois enfants sortirent de leurs cachettes respectives. Un homme, puis deux et trois s'écroulèrent tel des dominos. Armé d'une barre de fer Mitsuhiko frappa plusieurs hommes les assommant aux passages.  
Des coups de feu retentissaient dans la salle, les balles volaient laissant simplement une lueur jaune derrière elles. Certains traversaient les épaules ou les cuisses immobilisant la victime en quelques secondes. Après seulement quelques minutes tous les hommes avaient succombé, tous aux sols inconscients ou simplement trop blesser pour encore se battre.  
Sous les ordres de Conan, les détectives boy attachèrent tous les hommes avec des cordes ou du scotch trouver dans des cartons. Yukiko s'occupa de soigner les blessés avec un simple garrot les empêchant de succomber à leurs blessures.  
Conan monta sur le toit désert, il observa le ciel cherchant le moindre signe de l'hélicoptère.  
- On a fini Conan ! déclara Ayumi.  
Le détective se retourna, mais ne vit pas exactement ce qu'il espérait. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un canon. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir bien compté le nombre d'hommes en noir. S'était-il trompé ? Ou était-ce cet homme qui l'avait trompé ?  
- Edogawa Conan, tu nous as causé bien des soucis pour un si jeune homme.  
Le dit-jeune homme fronça les sourcils.  
Ils ne devaient pas monter, il ne devait pas les voir ! Il ne fallait pas !  
- Eh ! Conan ?  
Une main apparut sur la trappe.  
« NON ! »pensa Conan.  
Une seconde plus tard le collégien se retrouva face au trou dans le sol, une arme pointait sur sa tempe, et un bras lui coupant presque la respiration. Il ne pouvait rien faire, le moindre geste et il était mort. Les trois adolescents montèrent chacun leur tour suivit de Yukiko. Ils se figèrent quand ils virent Conan.  
L'otage prononça un « ne bougez pas » inaudible. Il fixait à vitre en face de lui, persuadé d'avoir aperçu quelque chose. Un reflet, une petite lumière, une étoile, quoi que ce soit il l'avait vu. Et ce ne pouvait être qu'une personne. Un sourire fendit les lèvres de Conan.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Genta d'une voix un peu tremblante.  
L'homme sourit à son tour.  
- La mort !  
Tout le monde trembla.  
- Vous en êtes sure, demanda insolemment Conan.  
Le pouce de Conan se leva, puis son index et enfin son majeur. Il souffla et se baissa.  
L'homme tomba lourdement au sol, la tête en sang. Une balle venait de traversait librement la tête de ce tueur. Un simple filait de sang coulait de son front, formant au sol une mare de sang. Les détectives boy et Yukiko étaient horrifiés ne sachant pas d'où vînt la balle. Voir des corps était une chose, mais assister à une exécution en direct en était une autre.  
Il avait suffi d'une seconde pour que ce visage insolent devienne livide et neutre.

* * *

Sur un toit non loin, un homme retira son œil vert du viseur de son arme encore fumante, il sourit accentuant encore plus ses cernes déjà bien présentes.

* * *

Un hélicoptère se posa sur le toit de l'immeuble, tout le petit groupe monta dedans.  
- Yo cool Guy.  
- Yo Jodie.  
Yukiko se dirigea immédiatement vers son mari qui soupira de soulagement. Ai fit de même en voyant Conan.  
« J'ai toujours trouvé l'inquiétude égoïste, ce n'est qu'une pensée qui consiste à espérer ne pas avoir mal. Et pourtant depuis que je le connais ce sentiment m'envahit et me ronge. L'inquiétude de ne pas le voir revenir, l'inquiétude de le perdre, l'inquiétude de me retrouver seule. » Pensa Ai voyant Conan arriver vers elle.  
- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas rester chez le prof, demanda Conan s'adressant à Kaito et Ai  
- C'est plus facile de te tuer dans un hélicoptère, déclara Haibara un sourire diabolique sur le visage.  
- Ouais enfin je t'ai sauvé la vie quand même en faisant ça, répondit-il dans un soupire  
- Aux dépends de la tienne encore une fois.  
Conan soupira et se tourna vers Jodie et alla s'assoir avec elle.  
- On ne récupère pas Akai ?  
- Non il nous retrouve chez le prof.  
Le regard de Jodie se tourna vers le pantalon souillé du détective, elle soupira. Il était encore blessé… Elle attrapa la jambe de Conan et commença à la soigner. Elle demanda ce qui s'était passé après le départ de Kaito et Ai. Il raconta chaque détail entre deux gémissements de douleur.  
L'engin se posa enfin au QG du FBI, tout le monde monta rapidement dans la voiture de Jodie.  
- Vous ne devez rien dire, les gars, déclara Conan sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers ses camarades silencieux depuis maintenant quelques minutes.  
Les adolescents levèrent la tête interrompant leur pensé. Ils acquiescèrent maladroitement. Ils hésitèrent à poser des questions, mais aucun d'eux n'osa.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de Mitsuhiko. Une grande maison style Japonais ressemblant légèrement à la résidence Kudo. Ses deux parents étaient devant la porte, l'air furieux.  
- Mais où étais-tu ?! Nous t'avons appelé pleins de fois !  
- J'étais avec Conan…  
- Les quatre descendaient aussi je vais appeler vos parents qui étaient mort d'inquiétude !  
« De toute façon les nôtres sont déjà censés être mort non ? » chuchota Ai à côté de Conan qui afficha un sourire blasé  
Les quatre adolescents s'exécutèrent. Conan dit à Jodie de les laisser et qu'ils se débrouilleraient pour rentrer.  
- Rentré on va appeler vos parents ! cria la mère de Mitsuhiko,  
- Et pour vous le professeur Agasa ! ajouta son mari regardant les deux collégiens rajeunit.  
En quelques minutes tous les tuteurs étaient là, criant sur chacun des enfants. La mère d'Ayumi s'écroula en pleures tellement inquiète pour sa fille. Conan fut celui qui se fit gronder par tous les parents.  
- Tu es le plus responsable, tu aurais dû nous appeler ! répéta chacun des adultes.

* * *

Conan était maintenant avachi sur le canapé de chez Agasa, en compagnies de Kaito commentant les lamentables enquêtes d'une série. Ai était assise sur un fauteuil juste à cotés lisant un de ses magasine préférer. La porte s'ouvrit sur un agent du FBI.  
- Merci Akai-San, déclara levant son pouce au-dessus du canapé  
- Pas de quoi, Kudo-kun.  
Conan se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers.  
- Réveillez-moi si y a besoins.  
Il partit dans sa nouvelle chambre, et attrapa son portable.  
« Mitsuhiko, cache bien l'arme de tout à l'heure, je la récupérais demain. Conan. »  
Il envoya le message et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plus, a la semaine prochaine.


	13. Chapter 13

Bon voila le 13éme chapitre, whoa déjà! Bon alors là je suis super contente, ma fic à dépassé les 1000 vues, je suis trop contente, merci à vous sérieux ça fait super plaisir. Bon ce chapitre est un peu moins long que les précédents mais c'est plus une intro aux prochains chapitres donc...bah...voila

BONNE LECTURE ;)

* * *

Chapitre 13

Cela faisait presque deux heures que Conan était allé se coucher, il devait être aux alentours de 19H. Une petite main toqua à la porte de la fameuse chambre du détective, elle ouvrit discrètement la porte. Une petite tête rousse passa par l'embrasure de la porte. Elle observa un instant le détective profondément endormi. Il était allongé de tout son long, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se mettre son pyjama. Il portait encore son jean, son t-shirt était étalé par terre laissant ainsi le torse du jeune homme, dénudé.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de la scientifique qui fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Elle avança discrètement vers le lit et tendit sa main vers l'épaule de son camarade cherchant à le réveiller. Elle arrêta sa main à quelques centimètres du corps de Conan, son regard se tourna vers son torse. Elle s'assit sur le lit faisant légèrement basculer le corps du détective.

Ai fixa timidement quelques secondes les cicatrices qui parsemaient le torse de Conan. Elle approcha lentement sa main, mais sursauta quand celle du détective attrapa la sienne.

- Elles se voient à peine… murmura-t-elle.

- Pas quand tu sais qu'elles sont là, ajouta-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Il s'assit à côté d'Haibara, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui sauter dessus, dévorer ce fruit défendu, juste goutter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Pourquoi était-il aussi désirable ? Pourquoi avait-elle cédé ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle l'embrasse ? Tout ça n'avait fait que renforcer ce désir qui brûler en elle et compliqué un peu plus la situation. Comment lui cachait ses sentiments maintenant ?

Conan était troublé, il ne savait plus quoi pensée. Il était sûr qu'elle l'aimait, elle l'avait embrassé, c'était une preuve. N'est-ce pas ? Et puis il le voyant dans ses yeux, tout du moins-il pensé le voir. De toute façon qui pouvait se vanter de déchiffrer les sentiments qui se dissimuler derrière ce visage impassible ? Il se pouvait que ce soit seulement une étincelle d'espoir provenant de ses propres yeux qui se reflétaient dans ceux de sa camarade. Une simple étincelle qui essayait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cœur d'Haibara.

- Akai-San veut nous parler, déclara la scientifique interrompant le silence.

- Je te rejoins dans deux secondes.

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la chambre.

- Commença des cartes ?

- C'est simple, vous allez avoir des cartes du FBI pour les potentiels futurs agents.

Jodie et Akai étaient dans le salon du professeur Agasa en compagnies des deux adolescents.

- Et ça va nous servir à quoi ? demanda Conan intriguer

- Vous allez avoir le droit de vous procurer certains dossiers du FBI, de vous balader dans le QG sans nous, énuméra Jodie tendant les cartes aux deux collégiens qui se regardèrent « Vous pourrez même porter une arme quand vous aurez suivi les entraînements spéciaux. »

- Des entraînements ? Ceux des agents ?

- A peu près, je l'ai eu quand j'étais dans la protection des témoins plus jeunes.

- Et on les aura quand ces entraînements ?

- On verra ça demain quand vous reviendraient de l'école.

Ai se leva sans prononcer un mot et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le diner. Les deux agents repartirent, laissant Ai, Conan, Agasa et Kaito.

Ils se mirent à table.

- Ils ne te l'ont pas proposé ? demanda Conan regardant le voleur.

- J'ai refusé, ma vie de voleur me va, répondit-il avec son habituel sourire arrogant.

- D'ailleurs tu peux retourner chez toi, ou au moins contacter ta famille, continua le détective amenant sa fourchette vers sa bouche.

- Ma femme va me tuer…

Les yeux de Conan étaient fixés sur la télé, il somnolait presque, ses yeux se fermant et s'ouvrant toutes les minutes.

- Je vais me coucher, tu devrais faire pareille Kudo.

Il fit un signe désintéressé de la main.

Un sourire narquois apparue sur le visage de la jeune scientifique, elle leva son arme vers le garçon en face d'elle et tira. Le détective tomba raide à terre.

- Adieu Kudo-kun, murmura l'adolescente tournant le dos au cadavre.

La chemise bleue du jeune garçon devint rouge peu à peu. Il tenté de se battre ça se voyait, mais sa vie lui échappa. Le sourire de la gamine s'agrandit, elle lâchât son arme et partie laissant le corps derrière elle.

Ai se réveilla en sursaut, des gouttes de transpiration coulaient sur son front. Une chaleur étouffante l'envahit, son cœur battait la chamade lui faisant presque mal. Elle plaça sa main sur sa poitrine tentant de ralentir sa respiration.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve » souffla la scientifique encore horrifier par les images qu'elle venait de voir dans sa tête.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, je ne le ferais pas. » se répéta-t-elle une dizaine de fois.

Elle se rallongea et resta éveiller pendant presque quatre heures attendant que son réveil sonne enfin. Elle refusait de se rendormir, elle avait peur.

Les élèves entrèrent chacun leur tour dans la salle de court, ils allèrent tous s'assoir à leur place. Les détectives boy étaient assis sur une rangée de cinq au milieu de la salle. Conan et Ai étaient chacun à un bout-de-table et entre eux de trouver respectivement Genta, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi.

_« Pourquoi tu refuses ? »_demanda Conan par message

_« Ça ne te regardes pas »_lui répondit la scientifique

_« Bah un peu quand même… »_

_« Il se passe trop de chose en ce moment »_

_« En ce moment ? Seulement ? ^^ Tu veux parler des corbeaux ? »_

Conan et Ai pianotèrent sur leur portable pendant tous le cours faisant bien attention aux regards baladeurs des enfants. Plusieurs fois des élèves de la classe s'étaient tournés vers eux.

_« Pk ils nous regardent tous ? Ils vont nous faire cramer »_ fit remarquer le détective

_« C surement à cause des 3 autres… qui leur ont raconté… » _

Les deux adolescents rangèrent leur portable voyant le professeur les fixait depuis au moins dix minutes. La sonnerie sonna peu après mettant fin aux cours. Tous les collégiens sortirent du collège.

- Hé les gars ça vous dit un match de foot au parc, cria Ayumi à ses amis.

- Ok allons-y, déclara Conan sortant un ballon de son sac

- Non Edogawa-kun, on doit rentrer, le prof nous attend, fit remarquer Ai fixant Conan qui comprit son erreur.

- Ah, ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié, bafouilla-t-il en se grattant la joue du bout des doigts.

Les trois apprentis détective ce regardèrent et sourirent.

- Oui ne le faites pas attendre le professeur plus longtemps, fit Genta un sourire qui fit frissonner son ami.

Les deux collégiens entrèrent dans le salon du manoir Agasa et s'assirent sur le canapé voyant que tout le monde les attendaient. Jodie commença à expliquer le contenu des entraînements. Ils suivront tous les deux une initiation aux armes, du combat au corps-à-corps et un entrainement psychologique.

- Quand on a présenté vos profils au directeur il voulait mettre Ai-chan en science-chimie, mais on lui a dit que ça ne te servirait pas donc il t'a mis en piratage te informatique

« C'est plutôt elle devrait donner des cours de science-chimie » pensa Conan amusé.

- Toi, cool Guy, tu iras en entrainement de pour les snipers.

Ils acquiescèrent à chaque phrase de Jodie.

- Vous serais les plus jeunes, commença Yusaku qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, tous les autres ont soit 16 ans soit 17, donc vous faite pas trop bien voir, ils sont intelligents et pourraient se douter de quelque chose.

Après avoir posé plusieurs questions, la rouquine se leva suivit de son camarde.

- Ah oui, une dernière chose, les entraînements seront le matin avant les cours et ça commence demain à 5h.

Ils se figèrent, cinq heures ? Du matin ? Sérieusement ? Et après ils iront en plus au collège ?

« Les prochaines semaines seront chargées. » soupira Conan.

* * *

Voila fini à la prochain et n'hésitait pas à laisser de commentaire. Salut! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Ok alors je suis désolé pour le retard (d'une semaine, oui...) Mais avec les cours qui ont repris je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me consacré a la fic; mais je ne l'ai pas oublier pour autant  
Par contre maintenant je publierais le dimanche, soit toute les semaines, soit toutes les deux semaines je verrais.

Merci pour ton commentaire Eyto

* * *

Chapitre 14

Le réveil sonna dans la petite chambre d'un détective, il tapa plusieurs fois sur sa table de nuit avant, d'enfin, trouvé le bouton pour arrêter cette cacophonie. Il se leva encore endormi, et enfila un jean noir et un sweat de la même couleur. Ses pas firent du bruit dans l'escalier avertissant les autres habitants du manoir.

- Enfin réveiller Kudo, railla une certaine scientifique

- La ferme, bailla-t-il.

Il avala son chocolat, et partit au QG du FBI une tartine encore dans la bouche. Durant le trajet Yusaku expliqua toutes les règles à respecter pour ne pas se faire démasquer par les autres génies :

- Ne pas être trop doué

- Ne pas trop leur parler et rester tous les deux

- S'il pose des questions trouver une histoire crédible, et pas dire qu'en réalité ils ont 23 ans.

Et encore des dizaines de règles les plus évidentes les unes que les autres.

L'écrivain tendit une feuille à son fils. Un planning y était inscrit

- Y'a des jours où on n'est pas ensemble ? demanda Conan jetant un œil à sa camarade toujours aussi glaciale.

- Quand tu fais sniper elle fera piratage, sinon le reste du temps vous devriez être ensemble.

Le détective lâcha un petit «Ah ok ».

La voiture très vite devant un grand bâtiment grisâtre. Celui-ci fait face un gratte-ciel recouvert de vitres tinté. Il était à peine cinq heures du matin, le soleil n'avait même pas daigné se levait pour accueillir les deux adolescents.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment suivant Yusaku, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, un homme en costume s'avança vers eux.

- Bonjours vous devaient être Mademoiselle Haibara et Monsieur Edogawa, déclara l'homme en faisant un baisemain à Ai.

En voyant ça Conan voulut exploser de rire. Après une grande discussion entre l'agent du FBI et l'écrivain, les deux collégiens se dirigèrent vers une porte qui donna sur une pièce immense. Elle devait servir de salle d'entrainement. Ils regardèrent partout impressionnés. La pièce contenait le stand de tir et le « ring » de combat. Des fenêtres recouvraient deux murs laissant entrevoir le laboratoire et le stand de tir spécialisé pour les snipers.

- Toi tu dois être Kudo-kun ? demanda une voix derrière les deux génies.

Le sang de Conan et Ai se glaça.

- Kudo Conan, c'est ça ? continua la même voix.

- Kudo ? demanda Conan troublé, en se retournant vers son interlocuteur. « C'est Edogawa Conan »

- Oh ce n'est pas toi le fils de Kudo Yusaku ?

- Si mais ce n'est que mon père adoptif, poursuivit le détective.

- Et qui est ta copine ? demanda le garçon regarda Ai.

- Oh elle ne s'est pas ma copine, précisa Conan devenu légèrement rouge. « Haibara Ai, scientifique »

- Ravi, déclara-t-il faisant une légère révérence.

Une dizaine d'adolescents étaient alignés devant un homme plutôt bien bâti. Une expression sévère sur le visage, aucun sourire ne dépassant de ses lèvres. Il fixait les jeunes gens avec un regard noir, presque comme s'il les maitrisait.

- VOUS N'ETES PAS LA POUR RIGOLER ! cria l'homme d'une voix grave.

Ils tremblèrent tous à la voix de l'entraineur.

Un autre homme légèrement plus gringalet, consulté ses fiches, derrière l'autre, voulant presque se cacher. Il s'avança.

- Euh, donc, hésita-t-il quand son camarade eut fini de crier, « je… euh…ah voilà… Donc. Vous avez tous entre 16 et 17 ans.

Il consulta une nouvelle fois ses fiches

- Ah. Il doit y avoir une erreur il est écrit que deux n'ont que 13 ans, continua-t-il.

- Non c'est bien nous ! fit remarquer Conan en levant la main.

- Oh, c'est bizarre de vous accepter si jeune, vous devez être de vrai génie, s'extasia le gringalet

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

- BREF, LES ENTRAINEMENTS COMMENCERONS DES CE MATIN ! recommença le baraqué.

Après quelques explications, les dix génies commencèrent leur entrainement intensif. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la partie combat.

Tous les lycéens étaient des garçons, Ai étant la seule fille, ils avaient l'air tous très intelligents et perspicaces. Ils s'intéressaient surtout aux deux jeunes collégiens, les fixant tous au long de l'entrainement. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Ils n'avaient pas l'aire si doué, surtout cette Haibara.

La jalousie envers les deux jeunes grandissait de plus en plus dans le cœur des lycéens.

Après presque une heure d'entrainement, contre des punching-balls, ils se rassemblèrent.

- Alors j'ai vu votre niveau, et on va faire quelque match, déclara le braqué.

Il regarda sa liste de noms, en passant son stylo dessus.

- Ai Haibara contre Hiro Fujime.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux consternés. Conan écarquilla les yeux quand il vit un grand lycéen plutôt musclé, qui avait l'aire plus fort qu'intelligent.

- Mais elle ne peut pas se battre contre lui ! fit remarquer Conan.

- Un agent du FBI fille ou garçon doit pouvoir se battre contre n'importe qui !

Ai croisa les bras après avoir donné sa veste à son camarade et se dirigea vers le ring, aucune peur ou même surprise sur le visage. Le garçon en face d'elle avait le physique de brut, comme celui qui martyrise les plus faibles à l'école. Mais en même temps si c'était le cas il ne serait pas là.

Ils se serrèrent la main et un sourire presque sadique apparu discrètement sur le visage d'Ai. Le lycéen leva le poing près à frapper la collégienne, une légère hésitation dans son mouvement. Il n'eut même pas le temps de baisser le bras, qu'il se reçut un pied en pleine face, suivit de plusieurs coups de poing dans le ventre. Il posa un genou à terre en se tenant le ventre.

Haibara se prépara à donner un nouveau coup gagnant ainsi le combat, mais elle se retrouva balayée par le pied de son adversaire et se retrouva au sol légèrement sonné. Elle se releva avec de la difficulté. Elle enchaina avec de nouveau coups vers son adversaire, celui-ci en esquiva plusieurs, mais fut surpris par le poing d'Ai sur sa joue. Un léger filet de sans coula de sa bouche.

Presque dix minutes passèrent avant que le combat ne se finisse par un KO.

- Comment tu as fait pour le battre, demanda Conan encore persuadé que sa camarade allait perdre.

- Ayumi m'a appris deux trois prises, répondit la scientifique un petit sourire narquois sur le visage.

Plusieurs combats s'enchainèrent, les deux collégiens avaient impressionné les autres génies. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi forts à un si jeune âge ? Conan avait plus ou moins le corps approprier à sa force, il n'était pas trop musclé mais ce n'était pas non plus un gringalet. Mais, elle, cette fille était tellement inoffensive, tout du moins elle en avait l'aire. Seul son regard était effrayant.

Conan attrapa l'arme en face de lui, mit ses caches-oreilles se préparant à tirer, tous les autres jeunes firent de même. Les lèvres du détective s'étirèrent formant un sourire.

« Enfin une discipline où je suis assez doué »

La scientifique, elle, n'était pas très rassurée, bien qu'elle ait déjà tirée et que l'organisation lui ai tout appris, elle n'a jamais vraiment été douer avec ses engins. Elle ferma les yeux pour faire le vide.

« TIRER ! »

Les dix balles atteignirent toutes les cibles.

Conan tourna la tête vers sa camarade, mais…il écarquilla les yeux quand il l'a vit assise au sol fixant l'arme qu'elle tenait. Son regard, pourquoi avait elle aussi peur ?! Il accourut auprès d'elle enlevant ses caches oreilles et déposants son armeavec précaution.

Il se retrouva à genoux à coter de son amie entourée de tous leur groupe.

- Haibara ? demanda doucement Conan

Celle-ci releva doucement la tête. Elle regardait le détective comme si elle avait vu un fantôme…

.

Aller, Shiho tu peux le faire, tu peux.

Je souffle doucement. Mes mains se lèvent vers la cible, je vise. Une personne est là devant la cible, elle me fixe, ses yeux me posent tant de question.

_Pourquoi ? _ Je ne sais pas moi, on m'a dit de le faire, donc je le fais.

Il a l'aire dessus mais ne fais rien. Il a l'air désolé de ce que je fais.

« TIRER ! »

J'appuis sur la détente sans aucune hésitation. Une balle sort de mon canon, elle se dirige vers cette personne. CONAN ? NON ! La balle l'atteint ! Pourquoi ! C'était lui ?! Son corps s'effondre du sang coulant de son front. Mes jambes ne tiennent plus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Je m'effondre à mon tour. Je tremble, ma main tient encore l'arme. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de trembler. Je fixe l'arme. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Haibara ? demanda une voix.

Cette voix ? C'est lui ? Mais je viens de lui tirer dessus. Je relève la tête, il est là me regardant inquiet. Mais ? Comment ?

Mon corps se relève tant bien que mal, je tourne à tête vers la cible. Rien ? Mais je n'ai pas rêvé, je l'ai bien vu ! Je dévisage le sol pendant quelques minutes, puis me retourne vers Conan apparemment encore sur pied. Mes yeux altèrent entre la cible et lui. Il ne semble pas comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Tu ? Dieu merci… soupirais-je.

Je pose ma main devant mon visage. Ce n'est rien, juste mon imagination…


End file.
